Atlantida
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: En solo un día y una noche de infortunio, los dioses, furiosos, mandaron una ola gigante como castigo por la osadía de aquellos seres, hundiéndolos en el fondo del océano y desapareciendo todo rastro de ellos para siempre, es así como los historiadores lo
1. Prologo

**Atlántida**

Prologo 

En solo un día y una noche de infortunio, los dioses, furiosos, mandaron una ola gigante como castigo por la osadía de aquellos seres, hundiéndolos en el fondo del océano y desapareciendo todo rastro de ellos para siempre, es así como los historiadores lo cuentan pero, ¿Realmente es esa la verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atlántida, aquella mítica ciudad, era en verdad una joya de la arquitectura, con sus perfectas calles y altos edificios iluminados por luz eléctrica, en un tiempo en que aquello no existía, sus vehículos voladores y tecnología única, tecnología que guiaba era algo común en la vida de los Talantes, pero, ¿podía el misticismo y la ciencia coexistir?, bueno, la respuesta a ello recaía en cuatro seres, aquellos a los que se les conocía como Guardianes, aquellos seres que poseían un extraño poder comparado únicamente con los dioses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una gran habitación que parecía haber salido de una fantasía o algún sueño irreal, se encontraban 6 seres con apariencia de Ángeles, de los cuales, cuatro de ellos se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, formando un circulo, sus rostros cubiertos, con las manos extendidas a cada lado mientras recitaban algo en una lengua extraña, frente a cada uno de ellos se encontraba un pequeño bulto, un bebe, los cuatro continuaron orando largo rato mientras eran observados por los otros dos, uno, era un hombre de edad madura, de largo cabello cano y ojos verdes, sus alas eran de un color blanco pulcro, el otro era un hombre mas joven, cabello corto y negro, ojos de igual color.

De pronto, una esfera luminosa salió de los pechos de los cuatro, las tomaron en sus manos, para luego introducirlas en los pequeños

-Esta hecho –dijo una de ellos, una joven de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules, sus alas eran de color blanco y en su frente se encontraba una joya de igual color, su nombre era Aradara, la guardiana del norte, mientras tomaba al pequeño bebe.

-Guardianes –hablo el ángel de cano cabello –Ahora deben entrenarlos y criarlos adecuadamente para que cumplan sus funciones de nuevos pilares...

-Como ha sido costumbre entre los Atlantes... –continuo el hombre pelinegro

-De eso no se preocupe –dijo una mujer pelinegra de ojos de igual color, sus alas eran de color rojo y naranja, dando la ilusión de fuego, en su frente había una joya de iguales colores, ella era Mitsuri, la piral del sur.

-Los entrenaremos duramente, para que lleguen a ser los mejores -dijo un hombre de cabello largo de color rojo y ojos verde, sus alas eran de color café y en su frente había una joya café, el era Shukaku, el pilar del este, mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo dormir placidamente en sus brazos.

-Pero debemos ser cuidadoso, ahora que "el" se fortalece con el pasar de los días y no atacarnos en atacarnos –dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, sus alas y joya eran de color azul, ella era Mizu, la pilar del oeste

Si alguno iba o no a decir algo mas, no tuvieron la oportunidad, ya que en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe

-¡Padre!/¡Majestad! –dijeron cuatro jóvenes Ángeles al unísono

-¿Qué forma es esa de entrar? –dijo molesto el anciano

-Padre... –intento protestar uno de ellos, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul claro

-¡Silencio! –replico el pelinegro –Itachi, Kaseiyo, Ese no es el comportamiento de los príncipes y menos de los futuros gobernantes –le dijo al rubio y a un pelinegro de largo cabello amarrado en una coleta

-Majestades –esta vez fue un castaño el que hablo –El esta aquí

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los pilares y ambos adultos

-Ya ha arrasado la mitad de la ciudad –dijo una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Eso es imposible... –dijo el anciano

Los pilares se miraron entre si y asintieron

-Es mejor que se vayan y se lleven a los bebes –dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su hijo contra su pecho

Ante esto, el rubio y el pelinegro se acercaron a los pilares del norte y sur respectivamente con claras intenciones de tomar a los bebes de brazos de su madre.

-No –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Pero madre...

-No es seguro que estén junto a sus hermanos

-Pero madre...

-Aradara tiene razón

-Madre..

-Shikamaru... –hablo la rubia al castaño –Por favor cuida a mi pequeño Naruto –dijo mientras entregándole al bebe.

-Kaseiyo... Por favor, cuidad de mi Sasuke –le pidió al borde de las lagrimas.

-Itachi, onegai, te lo suplico, cuida de Gaara

-Temari, cuida de Sai

Los cuatro miraron a los pequeños que ahora descansaban en sus brazos, de pronto, una gran explosión se escucho.

-Ahora, deben irse –les ordeno el anciano

-No se mueran –les dijo el pelinegro para luego salir junto con los otros

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro salieron de la ciudad flotante, mientras esta se consumía en explosiones, fuego y gritos desgarradores.

-Kaseiyo –Lo llamo Itachi –¿A donde iremos?

-A un lugar seguro –dijo el rubio

Una explosión los hizo separarse y caer precipitadamente a Tierra, dispersándolo, separándolos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru despertó, encontrándose en las cercanías de un poblado, tomo al bebe a su cuidado, tenia que buscar a sus compañero, pero al no encantarlos, se preocupo, se preocupo y temiéndolos muertos, decidió que en ese momento la seguridad del pequeño era lo único que debía preocuparle, guardo sus alas para evitar llamar la atención y se dirigió al poblado para así, llevar una vida común y proteger, al que seguramente seria la única esperanza del mundo.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Amazonas y profecías

Capitulo 1.- Amazonas y profecías 

Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque en compañía de pequeños animalitos, como un conejo, un cervatillo, entre otros.

De repente, los animales se detuvieron, parecían asustados

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el pequeño a los animalitos, de pronto, otro ruido se escucho, lo que asusto a los animales asiendo que escaparan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru estaba preocupado por el pequeño a su cargo, aunque claro, no lo aparentaba pues eso era muy problemático

-Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo –se dijo con pesadez –Que problemático u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos seres horribles y cuerpos cubiertos por hojas y piel de animales lo tenían rodeado

-Hola –dijo el rubio a quienes lo rodeaban.

Uno de ellos se acerco al pequeño, lo tomo por las axilas, levantándolo ala altura de su rostro.

-Llevémoslo con nuestra reina –dijo con una bella voz femenina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kaseiyo –llamo un pequeño niño pelinegro y ojos de igual color, a un joven hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-¿Si?

-Quiero saber...

-Príncipe Sasuke –lo llamo una joven de largo cabello negro –Su profesor lo espera

-Gracias Megara –dijo Kaseiyo –Yo me encargare de levarlo

-Como diga –dijo para luego alejarse

-Kaseiyo –lo llamo Sasuke -¿Por qué es que me trajiste a Antenas e hiciste creer a esos humanos que yo era su hijo?

-Es simple, si se quiere esconder algo, no hay mejor lugar que a los ojos de todos.

El niño no dijo nada, sabia que no podría sacarle mas información a su protector, por lo que decidió no indagar, al menos no por el momento.

-Ah, príncipe Sasuke –dijo el anciano –Me da gusto que se dignara a aparecer

-Lo siento Efiricles –dijo el rubio –Fue mi culpa, yo lo entretuve.

-Capitán Kaseiyo –gruño el anciano

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder

-Anciano deja de hacer berrinche y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas

El anciano miro de mala manera al pequeño, pero no dijo nada mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño rubio fue llevado a un pequeña tribu, oculta en la espesura del bosque, en el centro de esta tribu, se encontraba una pequeña caballa, el grupo de seres extraños llevo al rubio, a esa caballa, al entrar, se quitaron las mascaras, mostrando hermosos rostros.

-Majestad –hablo la mujer que traía al pequeño –Encontramos a este niño en las cercanías de la tribu –le dijo a una bella mujer de largo cabello plateado y ojos de color rosa, usaba un taparrabo y una pechera de piel, su vientre estaba descubierto, de su espalda colgaba una espada y estaba descalza.

La mujer se acerco al pequeño, lo miro a los ojos.

-Este niño es... –murmuro –Electra, ¿dónde lo encontraron? –le pregunto a quien traía al niño.

-Cerca del claro, había animales junto a el

-¿Estaba solo?

-Si

-Tráiganme a cualquiera que este por los alrededores

-Si majestad.

-Hola –dijo el rubio una vez se quedaron solos -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿No me tienes miedo pequeño? –le pregunto sorprendida, pues otro en su lugar estaría aterrado.

-No

-Soy Hipólita, reina de las amazonas –dijo sonriéndole al pequeño, el niño le devolvió el gesto

-Yo me llamo Naruto, Dattebayo n.n

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto –dijo la peliplata –Dime pequeño, ¿No tienes hambre?

-¡Si! n0n

-Bien, entonces ven con migo n-n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después el grupo regreso con Shikamaru atado y amordazad

-Déjenme a solas con el –les ordeno la peliplata

-Como ordene majestad –dijeron las mujeres para luego irse

La reina se acerco al castaños y lo desato

-¿Qué quieren?

-Tranquilo Atlante, no te lastimaremos –Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Acaso ella sabia?

-Lo se... Pero no te preocupes, yo no estoy del lado de "el" ni de nadie

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Hipólita, soy hija de Ares, el dios de la Guerra

-¿Cómo es que sabes de los atlantes?

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, sin embargo si puedo decirte que he esperado a ese pequeño desde hace mucho –dijo señalando al rubio que estaba placidamente dormido –Veras, cuando era aun muy joven, fui a delfos para ver al Oráculo, esperando que me dijera el futuro que tendría la matria que estaba destinada pero en su lugar me dijo lo siguiente, "Un día el pilar del viento del sur vendrá a ti en forma de un niño, protégelo y cuídalo con tu vida, ya que de el y sus compañeros la salvación dependerá" –dijo la mujer –Por eso, yo he de ayudarte a mantenerlo a salvo, ese es el camino que los dioses tienen para mi

-¿Y como piensa protegerlo? –le cuestiono

-Permaneciendo a su lado –le respondió con seguridad –Peleando por el, dando mi ultimo aliento de vida y asta la ultima gota de sangre… Es así como pienso protegerlo…

-Es… Posible que seamos los últimos

La peliplata lo miro sin entender

-Cuando… Atlantis estaba siendo destruida, los que fuimos elegidos para proteger a los pilares, nos separamos a causa de una gran explosión, yo desperté en las cercanías de un poblado y desde entonces e estado buscando a mis compañeros –suspiro –Lo mas seguro es que estén muertos

-Con mayor razón he de proteger a este niño

-He escuchado que las amazonas no se llevan bien con los hombres, que solo los ven como objetos y que incluso, las madres matan a sus bebes si estos resultan ser varones.

-Es verdad… Sin embargo, ese pequeño, a los ojos de mi nación, no es ni hombre ni mujer…

-¿Y que hay de mi? –le pregunto con el seño fruncido –Yo no tengo intenciones de alegarme de el

La amazona se llevo una mano ala barbilla, mientras cerraba los ojos

-Eso si será un problema, a pesar de que tu raza, no es precisamente humana, aun se te considera un hombre mmmm… Ya se –dijo mientras se quitaba el emblema de la nación amazonas que en su cuello colgaba y le lo entrego al castaño –Permanezcan en mis territorios, este emblema los mantendrá protegidos, en especial a ti, de cualquier intento de mis hermanas –le dijo –Pero tengan cuidado, en este bosque no solo habitamos las amazonas, también nuestros enemigos los centauros, además de ninfas y otros seres.

-He vivido en este bosque desde que Naruto era un bebe y jamás vi centauro alguno

-Y tampoco Amazonas –dijo la peliplata –Vives en las cercanías de un pueblo, por lo que no me sorprende que nunca vieras nada extraño, sin embargo, aunque no nos veas, nosotros si los vemos.

-Que problemáticos son u.u –La reina amazona sonrió ante esto

-Pueden regresar, pero ten siempre con tigo el emblema que te he dado, pues no solo habemos amazonas en Grecia, sino en muchas otras partes y ese emblema te dará paso libre por sus territorios, además de su ayuda

-¿Eso no seria problemático para ella?

-Tal vez –dijo divertida –Por cierto –dijo la amazona –Si algún día llegas a conocer a una mujer de cabello y ojos blancos, dale esto –dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño pergamino –Ella los ayudara mas que yo.

-Gracias… Supongo.

-Un grupo los guiara ala parte que tu conoces del bosque, te daremos un caballo, para que te sea fácil el trasladarte sin necesidad que de camines o… vueles

Shikamaru la miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo era que esa mujer sabia de eso?

-Cuando conozcas a la mujer del cabello y ojos blancos lo sabrás –dijo la amazona respondiendo la pregunta inexistente –Supongo que ahora querrás irte

-Si es muy problemático permanecer aquí mas tiempo

-En verdad eres muy divertido –dijo Hipólita entre risas –Si los humanos fueran así, te aseguro que las amazonas no los odiaríamos tanto

El pequeño comenzó a despertarse por el ruido que ambos adultos hacían

-Otousan -dijo el niño para luego correr a sus brazos

-Será mejor que se vayan ya –dijo Hipólita –Electra y algunas mas los llevaran a las afueras

-¿Vendrás a verme Hipólita? –le pregunto el pequeño rubio

-¿Tu quisieras que te visitara?

-¡Claro que si Dattebayo! n.n

-Bien, entonces te visitare pronto –dijo sonriéndole al pequeño

-¡¡¡Si!!!

La peliplata acerco sus labios al oído del castaño para poder susurrarle algo

-Cuídalo mucho, ya que "el" esta mas cerca de lo que crees –le dijo –Yo buscare a los otros pilares, no creo que estén muertos –le dijo para luego alejarse de el –Cuando tenga noticias te avisare

-Gracias... –la mujer tan solo asintió para luego llamar al grupo de amazonas que había traído al pequeño y posteriormente a Shikamaru

-Venlos de vuelta a su casa y protéjanlos con su vida si es necesario –las mujeres se miraron sin entender, pues lo que les pedía su reina era ilógico, según su modo de ver, después de todo, los hombres eran sus enemigos, pero las ordenes de su reina eran inapelables, por lo que no les quedo mas que obedecer, no querían exponerse a la furia de su reina

-Que las diosas los protejan –murmuro la peliplata mientras los miraba alejarse, sabiendo que esa no seria la ultima vez que vería al pequeño rubio y a su protector

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Hola!!!! Lamento la tardanza, jejjee, si lo se no tengo perdón de Dios, bueno creo que exagere con eso nnU jejeje, bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que fue de Sai y Gaara, además de que veremos mas de Sasuke y Naruto n.n asi que nos veremos pronto n.n


	3. La esperanza no ha muerto

**Capitulo 2.-La esperanza no ha muerto, Busquemos a nuestros amigos**

Un joven de cabello negro, largo, amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos de igual color se encontraba sentado alas orillas del río Nilo, mientras miraba a dos hipopótamos machos pelear, usaba ropas propias de un miembro de la familia real, aun cuando este no tuviera ninguna relación con ellos.

-Itachi... –lo llamo un voz infantil

El aludido miro al pequeño, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, a su lado se encontraba un ser, cuyas piernas y brazos eran de león, poseía pecho y rostro femenino, tenia una diadema egipcia de oro, como la que las reinas usaban, su mirada era como la de un gato, tenia una cola como la de un león, poseía unas hermosas alas, estaba vestida con ropas egipcias, su vientre estaba descubierto, ella era la esfinge, considerada la guardiana de las tumbas.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? –el niño lo miro molesto

-Dijiste que hoy me enseñarías –dijo el pequeño sumamente molesto

-Es verdad –dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie –Vamos...

-En ese caso yo me retiro –dijo la esfinge con increíblemente bella.

-No es necesario Nefertina –dijo el pelinegro –Tu nos haz ayudado mucho y...

-Me encantaría quedarme Itachi –dijo la esfinge –Pero mi padre Horus me ha mandado llamar y debo partir a su encuentro.

-Ya veo –dijo -¿Entonces nos veremos mas tarde? –La esfinge sonrió

-Cuando Ra descienda al mundo de los muertos –dijo para luego levantar vuelo e irse

-Bueno empecemos –dijo sonriendo -¿Qué? –pregunto al ver la mirada extraña que le dedicaba el niño

-A ti te gusta Nefertina –dijo de lo mas tranquilo

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo el mayor -¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Simple presentimiento

-Pues estas en un error –dijo molesto –Ella es solo mi amiga, si no hubiera sido por ella... No se que nos hubiera sucedido.

-Hm

-Bueno basta de platicas, es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento –dijo –Recuerda que de ti depende que "el" no logre su cometido

-¿Enserio crees que solo nosotros quedamos?

-Espero que no, sin embargo, la vez que escapamos casi morimos tu y yo, no se si los demás hayan podido salir ilesos de ese ataque o si están...

-Ya veo –lo interrumpió el menor

Itachi sonrió, sabia muy bien que aun cuando Gaara parecía serio y muy fuerte (en el sentido emocional), en su interior había un pequeño vulnerable que deseaba sentirse amado.

-Comenzare con decirte que, no solo los pilares poseían poderes o alas, también los talantes normales.

-Entonces, ¿qué diferencia hay entre pilares y Atlantes comunes?

-Para empezar, los pilares tienen una pequeña joya en la frente, esa es una de las cosas que lo identifica como tal, también poseen poder sobre alguno de los cuatro elementos, en tu caso, sobre la tierra, además de que ustedes representan el equilibrio, en cambio los Talantes normales como yo solo poseemos poderes psíquicos y telépatas, poderes que los pilares también poseen y que son base de sus otras habilidades –El niño se mantuvo en silencio esperando que el mayor continuara explicándole –Lo primero que tienes que dominar serán tus habilidades psíquicas, pero para eso debes tener un gran dominio de la mente, en pocas palabras, necesitas comenzar con meditación

-Hn

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Gran y majestuosa ciudad de Roma, dominio de Emperadores y conquistadores, en ese lugar, habitaba un pequeño y su madre, ambos de cabello negro, pero a diferencia de mujer que tenia ojos azules, mientras que los tenia negros.

-Sai –lo llamo la mujer

-¿qué sucede? –pregunto el niño

-Es horade irnos –le respondió

-¿Nuevamente nos mudaremos?

-Si... Sai entiende, es por tu seguridad –le dijo la mujer –Si "el" nos llega a encontrar, todo por lo que nuestros padres lucharon, no significara nada, y la muerte de los otros pilares y amigos será en vano

-No entiendo Temari pero...

-¿Pero?

--Quisiera saber, ¿Quién es "el"? –le dijo el pequeño –No quiero pelear contra algo que no tiene nombre o rostro

-Antiguamente, había cinco pilares en vez de cuatro, el quinto y quizás el mas importante era el pilar centrar, aquel cuyo elemento era la luz, su labor era purificar el corazón de Atlántida, el cual, absorbía los sentimientos de los Talantes, de ese modo, se mantenía latiendo, y a cambio nos brindaba el poder que necesitábamos para seguir existiendo, con el tiempo, el corazón y los pilares se hicieron uno, pero el quinto siguió siendo el centrar, el que purificaba aquellos sentimientos, pero, conforme el tiempo trascurría, el quinto comenzó a desear mas, fue entonces cuando comenzó a adsorber los sentimientos humanos y fue así como vino la desgracia... El quinto no pudo con purificar toda aquella maldad y finalmente termino siendo absorbido, volviéndose malvado, comenzó a destruir todo aquello que una vez protegió, los pilares restantes se unieron, logrando contenerlo, después de eso, la paz regreso, a todos los Talantes, se nos prohibió pronunciar el nombre de aquel traído y de sus antecesores, por lo que el quinto pilar desapareció totalmente de la historia, asta hace algunos años., cuando reapareció, con otra forma, con otra apariencia, pero con la misma maldad, y una nueva guerra se llevo acabo, de la cual tu y yo somos, posiblemente los únicos sobrevivientes.

-Ya veo... así que ese tipo mato a mis madres y a todos los otros –dijo molestos –Temari... te juro que lo matare y vengare a nuestras familias –la chica sonrió

-Pero para eso debes primero dominar las habilidades de un Atlante normal y después tu poder sobre el agua –le dijo –Recuerda, antes de correr debes aprender a gatear y después caminar (YoukoSaiyo: TT Eso me lo dice siempre mi maestro TT)

-Si lo se u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios años habían pasado Ya, los pequeños ya habían crecido convirtiéndose jóvenes de 17 años y cada uno había logrado desarrollar su poder en pleno y habían emprendido un viaje, ¿la razón?, cada uno se haba conectado con los otros y ahora sabían que los otros estaban vivos.

-Kaseiyo... –lo llamo el joven pelinegro, pilar del sur y amo del fuego

-¿Si Sasuke? –le pregunto, ambos estaban cabalgando

-¿Cómo son?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno... Los otros pilares.

-Supongo que se parecerán a sus padres, así como tu te pareces a tu madre

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Supongo que debe estar mas guapo... –dijo sin pensar, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo salvajemente –Digo, eh... quise decir que seguramente no a cambiado nada...

Sasuke sonrió burlón

-Así que... te gusta mi hermano...

-eh... no es lo que crees Sasuke

-Si lo que digas –dijo para luego acelerar el paso dejando a un muy avergonzado rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Enserio no puedes venir con nosotros? –le pregunto el rubio a Hipólita

-No pequeño –desde ese día en que se conocieron, la reina Amazona paso a convertirse en algo así como una madre para el pequeño –Mi lugar esta aquí, pero no te preocupes –le dijo sonriendo –Pegaso e Ino Irán con tigo

-Naruto es hora de irnos... –le dijo Shikamaru

-Si padre u.u

La amazona miro al castaño, desenvaino su espada lo que preocupo al hombre, pero para su sorpresa se la entrego

-esta espada fue forjada por el mismo Hefaistos –dijo la mujer –úsala para proteger a Naruto –El castaño asintió

-Mamá Hipólita –dijo el rubio –Te voy a extrañar mucho

-No te preocupes mi niño, estoy seguro que nos veremos nuevamente –dijo abrazándolo –Recuerda, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, busca a mis hermanas y ellas te ayudaran, solo recita lo que te he enseñado y ellas te tomaran como a uno de las nuestras –le dijo al oído

-Naruto, Shikamaru –dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, estaba vestida con un taparrabos y un polo de piel, con una armadura ligera, en su hombro se encontraba una carcasa de flechas y un arco, en sus manos sostenía las riendas de tres caballos, de los cuales uno era blanco y poseía alas, el era Pegaso

-Ino, cuida muy bien de Naruto –le pidió la reina Amazonas

-Si mi reina –dijo la aludida –Le juro que lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

-Yo are lo mismo –dijo el Pegaso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estas segura de esto Nefertina?

-Si, no te preocupes Itachi, yo prometí acompañarlos y es lo que haré.

-entonces en marcha –dijo el pelirrojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así comenzó el viaje de nuestros amigos, para buscarse entre si y al fin, poder vengar a su pueblo y familia, pero ¿Quién es en verdad "el"? ¿Qué planes tiene para la humanidad? Esas son respuestas que solo el tiempo puede responder.

-Así que... están vivios –dijo un ser cubierto por las sombras para luego reír con maldad –Será muy divertido matarlos como lo hice con sus padres –El ser rió de nuevo, sabia muy bien que los nuevos pilares aun eran jóvenes e inexpertos y no se podrían comparar con su magnificencia, pronto el único obstáculo que quedaba seria destruido y todo le pertenecería.

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno aquí termina el capitulo dos, perdón por el retrazo pero no pude acabarlo ayer porque empezó a relampaguear y mejor me evitaba quedarme sin PC, bueno, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, me despido pues tengo que comenzar a escribir el siguiente capitulo del príncipe de los piratas


	4. El lazo que nos une

**Capitulo 3 El lazo que nos une.**

1.1 El Fuego y Viento se encuentran

El grupo de Naruto viajaba tranquilamente por el bosque, faltaba poco para que dejaran los territorios de las amazonas.

-No entiendo porque Hipólita te envió –dijo Shikamaru mirando a la rubia amazona

-Mi reina me envió para asegurarse que en verdad protegieras al joven Naruto

-Que mujer mas problemática

-Velo de esta manera, no es que la reina Hipólita no confié en ti, solo no te tiene confianza –dijo el Pegaso divertido

-Yo si confió en ti papá Shikamaru –dijo el rubio sonriendo, el castaño le devolvió el gesto.

De pronto, la amazona se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede Ino? –le pregunto Naruto.

-El final del bosque esta cerca –dijo mientras señalaba una hilera de árboles por donde se colaban los rayos del sol

-Es verdad –menciono el equino alado –Pronto dejaremos los dominios de Artemisa

-Naruto será mejor que te pongas esto –dijo entregándole una banda de color café para la frente

-¿Para es esto Dattebayo? -como respuesta la rubia señalo su propia frente, asiendo que el rubio tocara la propia por inercia, y ahí, se encontraba una pequeña joya de color blanco que comenzaba a surgir

-En este bosque estabas protegido por las bondades de la diosa Artemisa, por eso no había peligro alguno de que te descubrieran, pero estamos por dejar esta seguridad y por tanto cualquier signo que te delate como uno de los cuatro te pondría en serio peligro.

Naruto asintió mientras se colocaba la banda.

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a los otros Dattebayo?

-Cada pilar tiene una lazo con los otros, pero posee una conexión aun mas fuerte con uno de ellos, ese pilar es su debilidad y ala vez su fortaleza, los dos unidos se complementan –le respondió Shikamaru –Tu eres el pilar del norte y tu elemento es el viento, por tanto, con quien mas conexión tienes es con el pilar del sur, aquel cuyo elemento es el fuego, es el a quien seguramente encontraremos primero

-¿Pero como sabré encontrarlo?

-De la misma forma que sentiste a los demás, será como un llamado, una sensación, solo confía en eso y encontraremos a los otros

-Esta bien Dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke y Kaseiyo iban cabalando a toda velocidad, cuando de pronto, ambos se detuvieron, pues frente a ellos había dos seres, el primero, era un centauro, su parte humana era musculosa, tenia el cabello naranja y ojos dorados, su parte bestia tenia el pelaje naranja, la otra era una mujer, sus ojos eran de color rojo (el iris de una tonalidad rojo claro y la pupila de un rojo mas fuerte), su cabello era rojo con tonalidades en naranja y amarillo, dando la sensación de fuego, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa.

-Chicos –saludo el rubio

-Sasuke, Kaseiyo –dijo la mujer sonriendo –Hace tiempo que no los veíamos n-n

-Se tardaron demasiado en aparecer –dijo molesto el pelinegro

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte –le dijo el centauro

-Quirón, Sasuke –los llamo –No inicien una pelea ahora que tenemos mucho camino por delante

-Fénix tiene razón –la apoyo el rubio –Así que andando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya me duele el trasero de viajar así –se quejo Itachi

-Creo que la caravana se detendrá pronto –menciono Nefertina –Ra ya esta descendiendo al otro mundo

-Hubiera sido mas fácil viajar solos –se quejo el pelirrojo

Los tres iban montados en camellos, adornados con las mas exquisitas joyas y metales precioso, todo digno de un faraón.

-Lo lamento –se disculpo la esfinge –Debí aceptar la oferta del Faraón…

-No, no, no, Nefertina –dijo el pelinegro inmediatamente –Con los camellos, el sequito real y la embarcación que nos saco de Egipto es mas que suficiente –La esfinge le sonrió como agradecimiento a sus palabras

-Me sorprende que el Faraón no enviara al mejor de sus ejércitos para protegerte –menciono Gaara

-Soy la hija de Horus y Bastet, yo no necesito de la protección del Faraón

-Tienes razón Nefertina, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría meterse con la hija del dios vengador? –dijo Itachi divertido –Nadie en su sano juicio –los dos soltaron una pequeña risita mientras Gaara los miraba con cara de "¿Qué hice para merecer esta tortura?"

De pronto la caravana se detuvo, indicando que por hoy el viaje terminaba.

-Les he traído algo de comer mis señores –dijo uno de los miembros del sequito real

-Gracias –dijo la Esfinge para luego tomar lo ofrecido y dárselo a sus compañeros, pues ella no necesitaba de comer o beber

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de sasuke continuaba viajando cuando, de pronto, el Centauro se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Escuche algo –le respondió el pelinaranja

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –le pregunto el Rubio

-Voces –respondió la pelirroja –Hay que tener cuidado, esta pradera es campo abierto y somos blancos fáciles.

-Además de que este es territorio de esas zorras –dijo molesto.

-¿Zorras?

-Amazonas –respondió el rubio –Ellas y los centauros son enemigos a muerte.

-Así es.

-Pues tendrás que resignarte Quirón ya que siento que algo me esta llamando.

-Es la conexión que tienes con el pilar del viento –le respondió Kaseiyo con una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro de que pronto vería –le respondió Kaseiyo con una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro que pronto vería a su hermano.

-¿Y quieres son los pilares actuales Kaseiyo? –le pregunto la mujer

-¿Actuales? –repitió Quirón –Fénix , tu conociste a los antiguos pilares?

-Si, conocí a los primeros pilares incluido el quinto.

-¿Tu sabes porque el quinto hizo todo esto?

-No lo se Sasuke, yo tan solo conocí al primero

-¿Sabes porque el quinto se volvió malo?

-No lo se –le respondió la mujer –Eso es algo que solo los pilares de ese entonces saben

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Una pradera? –dijo el rubio

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos algo verde –comento el Pegaso –Desde hace dos semanas solo hemos visto rocas, piedras y mas rocas –se quejo –Ya era hora de ver algo verde

-¿Sucede algo Ino? –le pregunto Shikamaru ala amazona al notarla un poco inquieta

-No es nada... Solo creí escuchar algo

-¿Qué cosa Dattebayo?

-El sonido de tambores... Mandando un mensaje

-¿Puedes interpretarlo?

-Si, dice que hay intrusos –le respondió el rubio –habla de nosotros, pero también hablan de otro grupo, dos hombres, una mujer y un centauro –dijo esto ultimo con molestia

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –le pregunto el Pegaso

-Ir a donde se escuchan los tambores y presentarnos ante ellas

-¿Ellas? –repitió el castaño

-Amazonas –dijo Naruto

-No esperaba encontrar amazonas por estos lugares

-Mamá Hipólita dijo que no solo había amazonas en Grecia y aun seguimos en esta Dattebayo

-Vasta de platicas debemos movernos, es peligroso quedarnos a campo abierto, podrían confundirnos con el enemigo –los regaño Ino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo de Sasuke se mantenía oculto, mientras miraba a un grupo de Amazonas hablar con el rubio y sus acompañantes

-Es Shikamaru –dijo el rubio sorprendido

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Sasuke

-Si, e es la persona ala que mi madre dejo como guardián de mi hermano

-Entonces ese rubio es...

-Mi hermano, el pilar del norte –le respondió Kaseiyo

-Hay que ir a rescatarlos –dijo Sasuke

-Espera un momento Sasuke –le dijo Fénix en tono de orden

-¿Qué te sucede mujer? –gruño el centauro -¿No vez que esos dos están en peligro?

-Por si no se han dado cuenta par de retrazados –aquello le gano una mirada de odio de los dos –Esos dos están hablando con ellas y no veo ninguna muestra de agresión por ninguna de las dos partes

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –le pregunto el rubio

-Esperar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que tu eres aquel al que Hipólita protege –dijo una de las amazonas, una mujer de cabello corto color verde y piel clara, estaba vestida con un mini polo de piel, y un taparrabos conversación, traía un arco largo ala espalda al igual que una carcasa de flechas

-Así es hermana –le respondió Ino

-Bien entonces los ayudaremos mientras estén en nuestro territorio...

-Alguien nos esta observando –dijo el rubio de pronto

-Veo que Hipólita te a entrenado niño –dijo la peliverde –En efecto nos están observando, son cuatro en total

La peliverde levanto una meno y las amazonas que la acompañaban asintieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia –dijo Quirón

-Hay que movernos –hablo Kaseiyo

-Yo no movería un músculo si fuera ustedes –para la sorpresa de los cuatro, ya se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de amazonas

-Pero miren nada mas lo que el viento nos trajo –dijo una de ellas -Dos hombres, una bestia y una mujer

-Hay que llevarlos ante nuestra reina…

-Primero muerto que dejarme llevar por unas zorras –dijo el centauro

-Se puede arreglar… Bestia

-Iremos con ustedes –hablo Fénix

-Como toda mujer… Inteligente y sabia –dijo otra amazona

Quirón gruño por lo bajo, pero se dejo hacer, no era bueno contradecir ala pelirroja, o terminaría siendo "Centauro ala barbacoa2 (XDU), los ataron y llevaron a su tribu, en la que ya se encontraba el rubio y compañía.

-Así que ustedes son los que se atrevieron a invadir nuestro territorio –dijo la peliverde quien era la líder de esa tribu

-No es de tu incumbencia… perra –le respondió el Centauro, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de las dos amazonas que lo tenían aprisionado.

-Tu eres una mujer, por tanto una de las nuestras, eres libre –le dijo ala pelirroja –En cuanto a ellos… Mátenlos

-Si….

-Melanipa no lo hagas –pidió el joven rubio, los cuatro lo miraron asombrados, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de su presencia –No los lastimes

-Naruto –dijo la aludida con cierto recelo en su voz –La ley de las Amazonas es absoluta, ellos son hombres y por tanto han de morir

El pelinegro miro al rubio, algo parecía decirle que el era a quien buscaba con tanto ahínco.

-Tu debes de ser el pirar del norte –dijo la pelirroja, Naruto asintió -¿No te das cuenta quien es este joven?

La peliverde miro a ambos muchachos, después de unos segundos se acerco al pelinegro quitándole la cinta que llevaba en la frente, revelando una pequeña joya de un tono rojizo

-Eres uno de ellos –dijo mas para si que para los demás –Desátenlos –ordeno.

-Ya era hora maldita lunática –dilo el Centauro

-Menos a el –dijo mirando al pelinaranja –Enciérrenlo en las caballerizas, donde deben estar los de su especie

-¡Maldita perra deja que me libere y veraz lo que es bueno! –dijo molesto

-Será mejor que lo calme –anuncio la pelirroja para luego seguir a su compañero y a sus "celadoras"

-Así que tu eres como yo Dattebayo –dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente, encantadoramente, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte del pelinegro quien desvió la mirada.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta Usuratonkashi?

-¡No me llames así Teme1 –dijo molesto mientras inflaba sus mejillas de manera infantil

-Naruto…. –lo llamo el rubio mayor

-Tu te pareces a mi Dattebayo

-Eso es porque el es tu hermano –le respondió el castillo que acababa de entrar en compañía de Ino

-Shikamaru –dijo el mayor sonriendo

-Es un gusto volver a verlo majestad –dijo para luego hacer una reverencia

-¿Majestad? –repitieron los dos pilares ala vez

-¿No te lo dije Sasuke? –dijo Kaseiyo en tono inocente –Mi padre era uno de los dos reyes de Atlántida y yo su sucesor, al igual que tu hermano.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Si n-n

-¿Entonces tu eres mi hermano Dattebayo?

-Así es Naruto –le respondió el mayor con una sonrisa

-Pueden permanecer aquí un tiempo –dijo Melanipa –Ustedes y la mujer pueden pasear libremente pero el Centauro se queda donde esta –sentencio la peliverde

-Pero Quirón...

-Es mejor que no le lleve la contraria majestad, ellas son muy problemáticas cuando se enojan -.- -le dijo Shikamaru al oído

-Eh, esta bien –le respondió sudando gotita

-Es mejor que partamos cuanto antes –hablo Ino –Mientras mas rápido encontremos a los otros será mejor

-Es verdad, no debemos darle la oportunidad al "el" que nos descubra –dijo Kaseiyo

-Bien, en ese caso –hablo la peliverde –Les daré una sugerencia, cuando logren encontrar a los otros dos, viajen a Ponto ahí encontraras ala mujer de ojos y cabello blanco de la que te hablo mi hermana –le dijo a Naruto

-Gracias Dattebayo n.n

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Sasuke

-Gracias por todo Melanipa –le dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Eh, ¿Podría dejar en libertad a Quirón? –le pidió Kaseiyo

-Bien, pero en cuanto este libre se irán

-Si –dijeron todos

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: bieno aquí termina el capitulo 3 espero sea de su agrado

**Ponto** (Griego: _Πόντος_, _Mar_) era el nombre dado en la antigüedad a las vastas extensiones de tierra del noreste de Asia Menor (la actual Turquía) que bordeaban el Ponto Euxino (Mar Negro), llamado con frecuencia por los griegos simplemente _Pontos_, que sería la forma corrompida del nombre original _Pontôi_ (en el Ponto). La importancia real de este nombre puramente territorial varió enormemente a lo largo del tiempo. Los griegos lo aplicaron con ligereza a diversas partes de las costas del Euxino, hasta que con la conformación del Reino del Ponto el término se relacionó directamente con la zona ya mencionada, e incluso hasta nuestros días, el nombre perdura en el griego moderno, a pesar que la zona hoy sea parte del territorio de Turquía. El primero en nombrar a ésta zona sería Jenofonte en su _Anábasis_.


	5. Agua y Tierra

**Capitulo 3.- El lazo que nos une**

_1.2 Agua y Tierra_

Itachi, Gaara y Nefertina se encontraban en un país distinto, al que a esta ultima la hacia recordar Egipto, por sus grandes pirámides y vestimentas que eran muy parecidas a las de su tierra natal, en cambio Itachi se sorprendió al ver que en aquel lugar, existían símbolos de la Atlántida, que, aquellas pirámides, eran casi idénticas a las de su amado reino.

-Este lugar... Tiene un cierto parecido a mi tierra –menciono la Esfinge. –Fértil como la vida de su pueblo y sagrada como los dioses

-¿Sucede algo Itachi? –le pregunto el pelirrojo

-No, estoy bien –le dijo aun sumido en sus recuerdos

-Eso no es verdad –dijo la esfinge –A ti te sucede algo –la voz de Nefertina sonaba preocupada

-Estoy bien, es solo que este lugar me recuerda muño a Atlántida –le dijo mirándola –Sus pirámides y los símbolos grabados en piedra... Todo, todo me mi patria.

-¿Así era Atlántida? –pregunto Gaara tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Si, es casi como si nunca hubiéramos dejado la Atlántida –el pelinegro casi no podía contener su emoción y eso se reflejaba en su voz –Aunque con algunas diferencias.

-¿Por qué no bajamos a la ciudad? –propuso Nefertina –De esa forma podremos ver mas de cerca y tal vez encontremos a alguno de los pilares, ¿No es aquí donde sentiste la presencia? –le pregunto a Gaara.

-Si

-Entonces en marcha –dijo el pelinegro –Mientras mas pronto encontremos a los otros, menos peligro correremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, un grupo de personas cubiertas por gruesas capaz se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata.

-Los dioses han hablado –dijo uno de ellos –El señor de la tierra esta cerca.

-¿Ya lo sabe el señor del agua? –pregunto otro.

-Aun no –le respondió un tercero –La señora cree que es mejor esperar –dijo un tercero –La señora cree que es mejor esperar –dijo –Ya que es posible que este señor de la tierra sea un engaño.

-Pero los dioses han dicho que...

-Los dioses dijeron que el señor de la tierra llegaría –hablo el segundo –Pero no estamos de que este sea el verdadero y un engaño.

-Entonces debemos ponerlo a prueba –dijo un cuarto.

Los otros asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Madre –hablo un joven de cabello corto y negro, ojos de igual color, piel casi pálida.

-¿Qué sucede Sai? –le pregunto una mujer pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-He sentido la presencia de uno de ellos...

-¿Sabes quien?

-Creo que es el pilar del oeste... El pilar representante del agua.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo se levanto de su lugar y salio de la habitación, tenia que hablar con el consejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mis pobres pesuñas me están matando –se quejo Quirón.

-Ya deja de quejarte –le dijo la amazona –Eres una verdadera molestia.

-Cierra la boca perra si no quieres que te la cierre a golpes ¬¬

-¡No me amenaces cara de pony o sabrás lo que es dolor! –le grito la amazona

-Ustedes son peores que niños –dijo el Pegaso mirándolos de pocos amigos.

Sin embargo los dos continuaron con su pelea sin sentido.

-¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA LOS DOS O LOS ASESINARE DE LA PEOR FORMA POSIBLE! –grito furioso el pelinegro

Al instante, ambos se callaron, el primero por que sabia de lo que era capaz Sasuke, no por nada había sido su maestro muchos años y la segunda por que había escuchado de los poderes de los Atlantes y de los pilares y no quería probarlos en carne propia, por lo que decidió mejor quedarse callada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara, Itachi y la esfinge, caminaba por las grandes calles de aquella esplendorosa ciudad llamada Tenochtitlan, los nuevos olores y colores invadían los sentidos de los tres la gente que por el lugar transitaba, de vez en vez, los miraba como quien ve un animal raro, de pronto, la multitud se hizo a un lado, abriendo paso a una mujer de largo cabello negro, el color de su piel, como todos los de esa ciudad, era morena, casi asemejándose al bronce, vestía una falda larga, con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas y una camisa ajustada que deba al descubierto su dorso, su cabello estaba adornado con plumas de un hermoso color, las plumas de un quetzal estaba descalza, había dos hombres musculosos a que la acompañaban, ambos usaban taparrabo y el cabello asta los hombros.

-Sabemos quienes son, síganos si no quieren morir –le dijo la mujer a Itachi en el momento que paso junto a el, ante esto, Itachi se detuvo en seco para mirarla, pero la mujer y los dos hombres ya estaban demasiado lejos.

-¿Sucede algo Itachi? –le pregunto Nefertina, sin embargo el no le contesto, en vez de eso hecho a correr en la misma dirección que había tomado los tres extraños

-Sigámoslo –dijo Gaara mas en tono de orden que otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro los condujeron fuera de la ciudad, donde los árboles eran los que dominaban.

-Me alegra que se dignaran a venir –dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa en los labios

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les pregunto Itachi

-Mi nombre es Aquetzalli -dijo la mujer

-Soy Tleyotl y el es mi hermano Tlilmiztli

-¿Qué quieren?

-Somos los guardianes del señor del agua –le respondió la mujer

-¿El señor del agua? –repitió mentalmente Itachi, podría tratarse del pilar de oeste -¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con nosotros?

-Esta escrito que un día, los señores del fuego, viento y tierra vendrán a la ciudad sagrada por el señor del agua –dijo el mas Tlilmiztli –Pero que debimos ser cuidadosos ya que el señor de la mentira buscara la forma de engañarnos para acabar con todo

-Para eso los hemos traído –dijo la mujer –Veremos si en verdad uno de ustedes es uno de los que tanto estábamos esperando.

-¿Y como piensan probarlo? –les pregunto Gaara

La chica sonrió y en lo que dura un parpadeo, aquellos dos hombres habían desaparecido, siendo remplazados por dos enormes jaguares.

Nefertina los miro asombrada, era imposible que unos humanos pudieran transformarse, a menos de que no fueran humanos...

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?

-Jaguares –dijo la mujer –Nosotros somos diferentes a ustedes pero tampoco somos como las personas de la ciudad.

-¿De que hablas?

-Somos brujos capaces de tomar la forma de nuestros hermanos animales –dijo la mujer –Las personas suelen llamarnos Anuales –dijo la mujer –Nosotros servimos al dios Tláloc, el dios del agua –después de esas ultimas palabras, la mujer se transformo en un oso enorme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya hemos enviado a tres de nuestros mejores guerreros –dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados a la mujer de ojos verdes –No se preocupe, que ellos descubrirán si estos extraños son de su mundo

-¿Y si no lo son? –pregunto la mujer

-Serán eliminados –respondió un segundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Tres se encontraban atrapados en gigantescas manos de tierra, cortesía de Gaara.

-¡¡Suéltanos!! –le exigió Tlilmiztli ya en su forma humana.

-Ahora –comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo –Nos dirán ¿Quién es el señor del agua?

-El piral del este –dijo la voz de la ojiverde –Es un placer verlo su majestad –dijo mirando a Itachi –Gaara te pareces mucho a papá, es como si no hubiera muerto

-Señora, no se acerque –le dijo Tleyotl –Puede ser una trampa

-Esta bien Aquetzalli, Tlilmiztli, Tleyotl –dijo la mujer –Ellos no son impostores

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Gaara -¿Cómo es que nos conoces?

La mujer sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello y alaba de el, revelando una dorada cabellera.

-¿Temari? –Dijo Itachi sorprendido -¿En verdad eres tu?

-Es un gusto verlo nuevamente n-n

-Itachi –lo llamo Gaara -¿Quién es ella y como te conoce?

-Ella es Temari no Subaku, tercer general de Atlántida e hija del pilar del este.

-Por tanto tu hermana mayor... Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Temari y los tres Anuales condujeron al grupo hasta uno de los palacios de la ciudad donde fueron recibidos como si de la realeza se tratara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han vivido aquí? –le pregunto Gaara a Temari

-Aproximadamente siete años –le respondió –Debo admitir que fue una sorpresa, descubrir que los habitantes de este lugar eran descendientes de nuestra civilización

-¿Qué? –aquello tono por supresa a Itachi -¿Pero como?

-Nuestros ancestros salieron de sus hogares cuando el quinto señor se paso al lado del mal, llegaron aquí, huyendo de el y se establecieron fundando así ciudades e imperios –le respondió Tleyotl

-¿Cómo es que pueden tomar forma animal? –les pregunto Nefertina -¿Acaso son dioses?

-No –dijo Aquetzalli –De alguna forma los dones de nuestros ancestros cambiaron asta ser lo que somos ahora.

-Pero muy pocos poseen dones como los nuestros –dijo Tlilmiztli –Solo algunos cuantos, como brujos, hechiceros, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, entre otros

-Mi señora, princesa Aquetzalli, guerreros –dijo un joven como de 16 años, cabello algo largo, usaba un taparrabos y al igual que el resto estaba descalzo

-Nezahualpilli –dijo la rubia -¿Dónde esta Sai?

-El Señor del agua se encuentra con el emperador –le respondió el joven

-Seguramente no regresara asta mañana –suspiro la rubia – Nezahualpilli, por favor prepara habitaciones para nuestros huéspedes

-Como diga señora –dijo el joven para luego irse.

-Vamos, el consejo desea conocerlos –dijo Aquetzalli

-¿El consejo? –pregunto Nefertina

-Son los lideres de los clanes de ahuales –le respondió Temari –Vieron por que desean conocer a otro de los pilares

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara, Itachi y Nefertina se encontraban frente al consejo de ancianos, fue entonces que se percataron de algo, tanto Temari como los tres que los atacaron, tenían una piedra colgada al cuello, un cuarzo.

-Bienvenidos sean –dijo el primero

-Es un honor tener entre nosotros a habitantes del hogar de nuestros ancestros –dijo el segundo

-Los hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo un tercero.

-¿Cómo es que sabían que vendríamos?

-Se profetizo que in día, la ciudad caería a manos del quinto señor y que el señor del agua y después el señor de la tierra, vendrían y bebíamos prestarles nuestra ayuda

-¿Ayudarnos? –pregunto Gaara -¿Cómo?

-Yo, Aquetzalli, una de las hijas del emperador Nezahualcoyotl, seré guardián

-¿Tu? –dijo con burla el pelirrojo –Si no fuiste capaz de siquiera tocarnos, ¿Cómo planeas sernos de ayuda?

-Aquetzalli es una de los mas fuertes anuales –dijo el primero –Una de las mas fuertes, si no utilizo todo su poder contra ustedes fue por ordenes nuestras.

-Será mejor que descanses –dijo el segundo –Por favor, llevadlos a sus habitaciones, y trátenlos como se merecen

-Mañana el señor del agua regresara y podrán marcharse si es lo que desean

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se encontraba sentado a la mesa, mirando los diferentes y variados alimentos que, a su parecer eran extraños

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Itachi mientras olía el liquido que contenía su vaso

-Es pulque –le respondió Temari –Es como el vino de Grecia

-Es un regalo de los dioses que se realiza a base del maguey –le respondió Aquetzalli.

-Tiene un sabor algo diferente, pero es muy bueno –dijo Sai con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.

-Sai, sabes que no puedes tomar eso ¬¬ -lo regaño la rubia

-Pero es muy bueno madre –se defendió dijo el pelinegro

-No puedo creer que este idiota sea con quien tengo un lazo mas fuerte –menciono Gaara

-¡¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA?!! –grito molesto Sai

-Creo que este sea un muy LARGO viaje –menciono Nefertina

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo

YoukoSaiyo: Y si no, ya saben, las operadoras siguen esperando sus llamadas nn

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬


	6. BONUS

**Bonus**

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Aquí les dejo un poco algo de información sobre las culturas y seres que salen en el fic, espero no se les haga aburrido u.u

**Atlántida** (en griego antiguo Ατλαντίς νησος, Atlantis nesos, 'isla de Atlas' ) es el nombre de una legendaria isla desaparecida en el mar, mencionada y descrita por primera vez en los diálogos Timeo y el Critias, textos del filósofo griego Platón.

La precisa descripción de los textos de Platón y el hecho que en ellos se afirme reiteradamente que se trata de una historia verdadera, ha llevado a que, especialmente a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, se propongan numerosas teorías sobre su ubicación. A pesar de ello, la mayoría de los historiadores opinan que la Atlántida, tal y como la describe Platón, nunca existió. No se descarta, sin embargo, que tras la leyenda pueda haber un fondo de realidad histórica.

La Atlántida ha servido de inspiración para numerosas obras literarias y cinematográficas, especialmente historias de fantasía y ciencia-ficción.

**Amazonas**: Las Amazonas eran un pueblo de solo mujeres descendientes de Ares, dios de la guerra y de la ninfa Harmonía. Se ubicaban a veces al norte, otras en las llanuras del Cáucaso, y otras en las llanuras de la orilla izquierda del Danubio. En su gobierno no interviene ningún hombre, y como jefe tienen una reina. La presencia de los hombres era permitida siempre que desempeñaran trabajos de servidumbre. Para perpetuar la raza se unían con extranjeros, pero sólo conservaban a las niñas. Si nacían varones, se cuenta en algunas versiones, que los mutilaban dejándolos ciegos y cojos. Otras fuentes indican que los mataban. Por decreto, a todas las niñas les cortaban un seno, para facilitarles el uso del arco y el manejo de la lanza. De esta costumbre proviene su nombre 'amazonas' del griego 'amazwn' que significa 'las que no tienen seno'.

**Quirón**: En la mitología griega Quirón o Queirón (en griego antiguo Χείρων Kheírôn, 'el inferior' de los hijos de Crono) es un centauro inteligente, sabio y de buen carácter, a diferencia de la mayoría de los de su clase. Era hijo de Crono y de Filira, una hija de Océano, y padre de Ocirroe con la ninfa Cariclo. Quirón vivía en una cueva del monte Pelión, en Tesalia, y fue un gran educador en música, arte, caza, moral, medicina y cirugía, y tutor de los héroes Aquiles, Asclepio, Teseo, Jasón, Aristeo y Acteón.

**El Ave Fénix** o Phoenicoperus como lo conocían los griegos, es un ave mitológica del tamaño de un águila, de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo incandescente, de fuerte pico y garras. Su hipotética distribución, según algunos mitos, comprendía la zona del Oriente Medio y la India, llegando hasta el norte de África.

Cuenta la leyenda que el Fénix vivía en el Jardín del Paraíso, y estaba anidando en el rosal. Cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados, de la espada del ángel que los desterró saltó una chispa y prendió el nido del Fénix, haciendo que ardieran éste y su inquilino. Por ser la única bestia que se había negado a probar la fruta del paraíso, se le concedieron varios dones, siendo el más destacado la inmortalidad a través de la capacidad de renacer de sus cenizas. Cuando le llegaba la hora de morir, hacía un nido de especias y hierbas aromáticas, ponía un único huevo, que empollaba durante tres días, y al tercer día ardía, no se sabe si por el fuego que él mismo provocaba o por causa accidental. El Fénix se quemaba por completo y, al reducirse a cenizas, resurgía del huevo el mismo ave Fénix, siempre única y eterna. Esto ocurría cada 500 años. Según el mito, se le añaden otros dones, como el de la virtud de que sus lágrimas fueran curativas.

Según la mitología china, el fénix es una criatura con cuello de serpiente, el cuerpo de un pez y la parte trasera de tortuga.

**Esfinge: **En la mitología griega, la Esfinge (en griego antiguo Σφίγξ, quizá de σφίγγω, 'estrangular') era un demonio de destrucción y mala suerte, que se representaba con rostro de mujer, cuerpo de león y alas de ave.

**Nombres en náhuatl**

**Aquetzalli**: Agua preciosa

**Tleyotl**: Corazón de fuego

**Tlilmiztli**: Puma negro

**Tláloc:** dios

**Tláloc:** (a veces llamado Nuhualpilli) es nombre náhuatl del Dios de agua y de la fertilidad en la religión teotihuacana y náhuatl. Con otros nombres era conocido en toda el área mesoamericana. Originalmente representaba al agua terrestre, en tanto que la serpiente emplumada representaba al agua celeste. Es más conocido en relación a la cosmología azteca. Los aztecas hicieron sacrificios de niños para honrarlo, ya que tenían a Tláloc como el responsable de las periodos de sequía y de las lluvias torrenciales. Pensaban también que otros dioses crearon a Tláloc. Tláloc es originario de la cultura de Teotihuacan, a la caída de la ciudad, paso a Tula y de ahí su culto se esparció entre los pueblos náhuatle. Los teotihuacanos tuvieron contacto con los mayas de ahí que ellos lo adoptaran o lo identificaran en la forma del dios Chaac.

En la cosmología tlaxcalteca, Tláloc se casó primero con Xochiquetzal, diosa de la belleza, pero Tezcatlipoca la secuestró. Tláloc se casó otra vez con Matlalcueye. Tiene una hermana mayor que se llama Huixtocíhuatl.

**Nezahualpilli:** Niño que ayuda

**Nahual:** Son aquellas personas con la capacidad de tomar la forma de algún animal.

La palabra azteca para Nahual es Nahualli , que significa lo que es mi vestidura o piel , y se refiere a la habilidad del Nahual de transformarse en una criatura mitad hombre, mitad animal (lobo, jaguar, lince, toro, águila, coyote...). Ese vocablo también se refiere a la nigromancia, ocultismo y malicia. Para los pueblos prehispánicos, el nahualli era uno de los hechiceros llamados tlatlacatecolo, literalmente "hombres búhos", lo cual indica que sólo aparecía de noche. Antes del apogeo de las grandes civilizaciones prehispánicas como la Azteca o la Maya, los indígenas Yakis, Tarahumaras y Seris que vivían al norte de México y el sur de los Estados Unidos (cerca del 900 d.C.) tenían nahuales. Estas civilizaciones se hallaban asentadas en parte de lo que hoy son los estados americanos de California, Nuevo México y Texas, y los estados mexicanos de Chihuahua, Baja California, Sonora y Sinaloa. Ellos creían que si un hombre puede llegar a conocer su espíritu primitivo o nahual, entonces lo podía usar para curar a la gente y practicar la magia. Muchos dibujos primitivos en viejas cuevas muestran a personas como hombres-lobo.

En el Imperio Azteca los nahuales eran protegidos por Tezcatlipoca, el dios azteca de la guerra y el sacrificio. La leyenda contaba que un nahual podía desprenderse de su piel y transformarse en una de estas criaturas. Muchos cazadores aztecas y colonizadores decían que durante la noche habían matado a un animal y al amanecer el cadáver se había transformado en el de un hombre.

La Metamorfosis: El nahual deja su forma humana por un tiempo determinado, para adquirir la de un animal elegido. Existen varias versiones de cómo se logra esta metamorfosis:- Una asegura que el brujo simplemente desaparece y se encarna en el animal, a voluntad. El chamán afirma ser capaz de incorporar su conciencia al cuerpo de un animal ya existente. Sea de una forma u otra, hay una afinidad psíquica, una especie de parentela del alma entre el chamán y el animal en el que se transforma.

Otra dice que se "fragmenta", para lo cual se desprende, de modo deliberado, de parte de su cuerpo (los ojos, las piernas, un brazo o, incluso, los intestinos), de este modo si se quiere acabar con un Nahual el mejor método es seguirle y observar donde realiza su transformación, robarle la parte del cuerpo de la que se desprendió ya que de este modo le será imposible volver a su forma origianl y al amanecer morirá. Otra más afirma que el cuerpo dormido del brujo permanece en su casa, mientras su espíritu vaga en la figura de animal. En este caso, para evitar que alguien toque su cuerpo dormido, el nagual debe dar siete volteretas.

La figura del jaguar era continuamente asociada a la del Chaman que adquiría su poder y aspecto.

**Nezahualcóyotl** (1402 – 1472) fue el monarca (tlatoani) de la ciudad-estado de Tetzcuco en el México precolombino.

Nació el 28 de abril (según otras fuentes, el 4 de febrero) de 1402 en Texcoco (actualmente un municipio del Estado de México) en la actual República Mexicana y murió en 1472. Era hijo del sexto señor de los chichimecas, Ixtlilxóchitl, que significa 'flor oscura en el rostro' (īx- 'rostro', tlīl- 'oscuro', xōchitl 'flor'), probablemente una alusión a sus imperfecciones en el rostro (acné), señor de la ciudad de Texcoco, y de la princesa mexica Matlalcihuatzin, hija del rey azteca Huitzilíhuitl, segundo señor de Tenochtitlán. Al nacer, le fue impuesto el nombre de Acolmiztli (náhuatl: Acōlmiztli, 'felino fuerte' )?, pero las tristes circunstancias que rodearon su adolescencia hicieron que se cambiara el nombre por el de Nezahualcóyotl que significa «coyote que ayuna», entendiéndose el ayuno como una forma de sacrificio.

Antes de que su padre fuera expulsado de Texcoco, este príncipe recibió una educación muy completa, dirigida a permitirle gobernar a su pueblo con valentía y sabiduría. Su padre y él fueron sacados de Texcoco y así éste fue escondido; presenció la muerte de su padre y tiempo después éste tuvo la oportunidad de participar en la organización de la llamada "Triple Alianza" y vengarse de la muerte de su padre y matar al rey que le había quitado el trono de sus propias manos.

Una vez que recuperó el trono, demostró toda su sapiencia en el campo de las ciencias, las artes y la literatura. Así, su amplia formación intelectual se traducía en una elevada sensibilidad estética y un gran amor por la naturaleza, que quedaron reflejados no sólo en la arquitectura de la ciudad, sino también en sus manifestaciones poéticas y filosóficas. Algunos historiadores han manifestado que aun cuando los acolhuas profesaban el politeísmo, el comenzó a desarrollar una filosofía en la cual planteo la existencia de un solo dios al cual se le reconoce como Tloquenahuaque. Varios de sus poemas se encuentran actualmente escritos en el Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia en la Ciudad de México.

**Descendientes de los Atlantes**

Se han encontrado evidencias de que los mayas, toltecas y aztecas compartieron similitudes, en algún momento dado de su pasado ancestral y cultural con los habitantes del Continente hundido. Después de todo, en aquellos tiempos posiblemente sus costas no estaban tan lejos. Pero una vez hundido la mayor parte del Continente, ellos quedaron de alguna forma aislados.

La isla Poseidonis parece ser que estaba más al sur, un poco entre las Islas Azores y las Islas Canarias. Parece que los Atlantes de entonces iniciaron una guerra contra los griegos del Ática, al menos es lo que narra el sacerdote menfita a Solón.


	7. Reunidos x De camino a Ponto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Capitulo ****4.- Reunidos x De camino a Ponto.**

Era de noche, todo el mundo se encontraba dormido a acepción de Sasuke quien era el encargado de la vigilancia, un poco alejado de los otros, miro a sus compañeros dormir, Kaseiyo se encontraba cerca del fuego para mantenerse caliente, al igual que Shikamaru, la amazona dormía un poco alejada, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, una de sus manos se encontraba sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, Quirón dormía al lado del Fénix, ambos parecían cómodos, su mirada se detuvo en el pilar rubio, Naruto, el cual dormía con su cabeza recostada en el Pegaso quien utilizaba una de sus alas para cubrir al ojiazul, suspiro pesadamente, desde asía unos meses que viajaban juntos y aun no habían encontrado a los dos pilares faltantes, pero eso no era la verdadera preocupación del señor del fuego, si no su creciente obsesión, si se podía llamar de esa forma, por tener cerca o llamar la atención de rubio revoltoso, sacudió su cabeza violentamente para tratar de alejar esos pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Estas bien teme?

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse al rubio frente a el, ¿Tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba?

-Estoy bien dobe, solo no me molestes

El rubio inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero de enfado.

-Todavía que me preocupo por ti mal agradecido ¬¬

Aquel comentario, por alguna razón, hizo sonrojar ligeramente al azabache pero gracias a la oscuridad no fue captado por el rubio a pesar de la cercanía.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Sasuke, por barios minutos ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

-Como... –comenzó a hablar Naruto -¿Dónde creciste Sasuke teme?

-Atenas

-Yo con las amazonas Dattebayo –dijo sonriendo

Estuvieron platicando largo tiempo, bueno, bueno esta bien, Naruto estuvo en un monologo en el cual de vez en cuando participaba Sasuke con simples monosílabas o asentimientos de cabeza, pero algo era obvio para el señor del fuego, aquellas palabras que Kaseiyo le dijo cuando aun era un niño y que hasta ahora comprendía.

"_El fuego depende del viento para seguir ardiendo… es su salvación pero también puede ser su perdición"_

Ahora comprendía las palabras de su rubio protector, el necesitaba a Naruto, no salo como compañero de batallas, lo necesitaba cerca para sentirse bien, para que el fuego que era el, ardiera como si del mismo sol se tratara y Naruto se había dado cuanta de lo mismo, ambos opuestos pero que eran capaces de complementarse el uno al otro como un todo perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo había retomado el viaje, estaban cerca de la costa, el ultimo lugar donde los dos pilares habían sentido la presencia de uno de su amigos, aunque de eso hacia varios meses.

-¿No pudiste dormir bien Naruto? –le pregunto Pegaso cuando escucho un quinto bostezo saliendo de la boca de su rubio jinete.

-Esto bien no te preocupes Dattebayo –le dijo sonriéndole

-¿En verdad estas bien? –esta vez fue la amazona la que hablo mientras se acercaba para tocarle la mejilla, este acto molesto enormemente a Sasuke pero prefirió mantenerse a raya

-Estoy bien Ino, en serio n.n

-Bueno… -suspiro la rubia –Falta poco para que lleguemos a la costa, ahí podrás descansar y recuperar el sueño perdido –dijo para luego acercar sus labios al oído de Naruto y susurrarle algo que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Dejen de hacer estupideces ustedes dos –gruño Sasuke molesto y celoso por la cercanía que Ino tenia con SU rubio compañero.

La amazona le sonrío de forma enigmática para luego alejarse a todo galope

-Esa zorra esta loca –dijo Quirón

-No –hablo el Fénix –Solo digamos que ella puede ver mas haya de lo que aun no es evidente –dijo mirando a Sasuke quien se alejaba con Naruto dejando a los demás solos.

-¿A que te refieres Fénix? –le pregunto Quirón

-Esos dos son demasiado problemáticos –dijo Shikamaru para luego bostezar

-Así que tu también te has dado cuenta Shikamaru –dijo Kaseiyo

-Son demasiado obvios majestad

-¿Demasiado obvios? –repitió Quirón -¿De que demonios hablan?

Ninguno le presto atención al pobre centauro, no es que no confiaran en el, pero tenia la fama de alardear y burlarse, especialmente de los jóvenes enamorados y aun no era el momento de que esos dos comprendieran sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estas seguro que ellos vienen hacia aquí Gaarita? –le pregunto Sai al pelirrojo

-Si utilizaras mas tus habilidades te darías cuenta idiota ¬¬-le dijo molesto –Y vuelve a decirme Gaarita y te llevare a conocer el Hades

-No es momento para que se pongan a pelear –los regaño Itachi

-Es verdad –lo apoyo Aquetzalli –Ya que puede ser una trampa del señor de la mentira

-Quizás pero no tenemos otra alternativa –hablo Temari –Si los cuatro no se unen pronto lo mas seguro es que la ultima esperanza desaparezca para siempre

-Confiemos que los Dioses nos ayudaran –hablo la Esfinge

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo por fin llego a la costa, no sabían so ahí encontrarían una pista que los ayudara a encontrar a sus compañeros faltantes pero por el momento era lo único que tenían.

-Los estábamos esperando –dijo Aquetzalli a su lado se encontraba la Esfinge en su forma humana

-¿Quién son ustedes Dattebayo? –pregunto Naruto

-Las que comprobaran si son a los que buscamos –dijo la Nahual

La Esfinge ahorro palabras, tomando su forma verdadera, lo que dejo impresionados a la mayoría de ellos

-Ahora veremos si son en verdad los señores del fuego y viento –dijo Aquetzalli para luego tomar la forma de un jaguar

-¿Pero que demonios son esas mujeres? –dijo Quirón

-La Esfinge y la otra… Un Nahual –dijo la pelirroja.

Los caballos, a acepción claro, de Pegaso, se asustaron, tirar a sus jinetes para luego echar a correr.

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Fénix

-Esas malditas me las van a pagar –gruño Sasuke furioso dio una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarla en una gran llamarada de fuego (Lizerg-chan: XD el Katon)

Pero Nefertina fue mas rapita, tomando a su compañero y alejándose volando de la llamarada

-Tal parece que el si es el señor del fuego –dijo Nefertina –Eso significa que uno de ellos es el señor del viento

-¡Cuidado! –exclamo la Nahual ya en su forma humana

Y es que Naruto había lanzado una ráfaga de viento la cual la Esfinge un fue capaz de esquivar dándoles de lleno a ambas y hubieran tenido una fea caída si no fuera por que una enorme mano de arena las atrapo, dejándolas delicadamente en el suelo

-¡Nefertina! –exclamo Itachi mientras la sostenía en sus brazos

-¡Aquetzalli! –hablo Sai imitando a Itachi –Resiste por favor

-No sean dramáticos par de bakas –los regaño Gaara molesto de la atención que el pelinegro le mostraba a la morena.

-Vaya primera impresión –suspiro Temari

-¿Itachi? –hablo Kaseiyo sorprendido y con ciertos celos

-Temari... ¿Estas bien? –hablo Shikamaru

Temai ahorro palabras, se acerco al castaño para luego darle un apasionado beso

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos pasa aquí Dattebayo?

-Tal parece que llegamos a la mitad de nuestra cruzada –dijo Ino

-Ahora solo falta encontrar a la mujer de la que Hipólita nos hablo –dijo Pegaso

-Si –dijo la rubia mientras ambos miraban desde lejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de presentaciones, peleas (no hace falta decir de quienes -.-), celos y una que otra coquetería, Naruto les contó lo que la Reina amazonas les había contado

-¿Y esa mujer de que nos podría ayudar? -pregunto Gaara.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud –dijo Shikamaru –Pero La reina Hipólita nos dijo que la buscáramos una vez los cuatro pilares estuvieran juntos

-¿Dónde saben donde esta? –pregunto Sai

-Lo único que sabemos es que en Ponto podría encontrarse –dijo Ino

-Aun no comprendo, ¿Cómo podría ayudarnos esa mujer? –hablo la Nahual

–No estoy del todo segura, pero ella es una especie de Oráculo.

-Si queremos un estupido oráculo, ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos a Delfos y ya? –gruño Quirón molesto.

-Cierra la boca cara de pony que nadie te pregunto tu opinión

-Zorra de…

-No es momento de discutir –hablo la Nahual –Ahora mismo no tenemos idea de que hacer ni cuando el señor de la mentira atacara –dijo –Por tanto no tenemos otro camino mas que el que nos sugiere el señor del viento

-Es verdad –la apoyo Nefertina –Por el momento no tenemos otro camino.

-Si, pero puede ser una trampa –hablo Fénix –En todos mis siglos de vida jamás escuche hablar sobre una mujer de cabello y ojos blancos.

-Yo si –hablo Pegaso –Pero fue hace mucho, se dice que es una hechicera sumamente poderosa, poseedora de los mas bellos ojos, un día el dios Apolo la vio y la deseo para si, pero ella le era fiel a la diosa Artemisa, la hermana gemela de Apolo y al no poder obtenerla decidió hacerle una maldición, ella perdería la vista, por lo que sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, pero como saben, Apolo es el dios de las profecías y por ello, aunque los ojos de la hechicera ya no eran capaces de ver, ella era capaz de ver lo que sucedería en un futuro y aun mejor que un Oráculo de Delfos.

-Pues entonces vamos a Ponto –hablo Sasuke –Confiaremos en lo dicho por esa mujer aunque haya posibilidad de que sea una trampa

Este comentario molesto de sobre manara a Naruto, pues Hipólita y las demás amazonas habían sido para el su madre y hermanas, lo cuidaron y enseñaron a pelear, además de enseñarle a cabalgar como ellas, lo que lo convertía en un estupendo jinete, pues las amazonas tenían fama de ser las mejores en cuanto a montar se trataba.

El viento comenzó a arremolinarse por el cuerpo de su señor, la suave brisa del mar, poco a poco comenzó a hacer mas fuerza

-¡Ni mi madre ni mis hermanas serian capaces de traicionarnos Dattebayo! –grito furioso el rubio -¡Así que retráctate!

-¡Naruto!… -exclamo Ino mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente –Tranquilo, sabes que no es bueno que te enfurezcas –le pidió

Naruto comenzó a relajarse poco a poco

-Ya estoy bien Ino Dattebayo –le dijo a la rubia, esta le sonrío y lo soltó lentamente

-Vaya usuratonkashi –dijo Sasuke molesto –¿Tan dobe eres que no puedes ni controlar tu poder?

-No me molestes teme –dijo el rubio mirándolo con odio –Y mas vale que no hables mal ni de mi madre ni de mis hermanas o te las veras con migo –dijo mirándolo con odio lo que en cierta forma lastimo al pelinegro sin saber el por que.

-Coff, Creo que es mejor iniciar el viaje –hablo el Pegaso para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-La especie de Alebrije tiene razón –hablo la Nahual

-¿Alebrije? –pregunto confundido el equino

-Es una criatura, mezcla de otras –dijo Sai

-Si, aunque no esperaba encontrar a mas aparte de Nefertina –dijo la morena mirando al centauro y la pelirroja

-¿Y que hay de ti cosa rara? –dijo ofendido Quirón

-Yo no soy una alebrije –le respondió –Soy una Nahual –hablo orgullosa de si.

-¿Y que es eso Dattebayo?

-Un brujo o hechicero con la capacidad de tomar la forma de algún animal –respondió ella

-Ya vasta de estupideces –dijo Sasuke molesto –Démonos prisa e iniciemos de una maldita vez el viaje antes de que me haga viejo

-Por lo visto flamita esta desesperado –hablo Sai en tono burlón

-Sai deja de molestar y compórtate –lo regaño Temari.

Y así iniciaron su viaje rumbo a Ponto, en busca de la mujer de cabello y ojos blancos, esperando que ella pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya veo –dijo aquel personaje cubierto por las sombras –Van en busca de esa mujer… Bien, no les dejare el camino fácil

El señor de la mentira miro por sobre su hombro, para ver a sus súbditos, los cuales, estaban arrodillados frente a el con la cabeza baja, se giro para quedar frente a ellos y se acerco a uno, el cual, al igual que todos los ahí presentes se encontraba totalmente cubierto por gruesas telas oscuras.

-Mata a esa mujer… No dejes que se le acerquen –le dijo en tono ¿dulce?, este asintió para luego desaparecer

¿Quién será aquella mujer? ¿Tan importante es como para que "el" se tome la molestia en buscarla? ¿Que sucederá ahora que por fin los cuatro estan juntos?

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les guste el capitulo n,n y gomen nasai por la demora T,T


	8. Celos x Ojos blancos x Engaño

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Capitulo 5.- ****Celos x Ojos blancos x Engaño **

El grupo había tardado un poco en emprender la marcha, pues, gracias al primer encuentro que tuvieron con la Esfinge y la Nahual, tuvieron que buscar los caballos que se habían escapado y las mismas habían tenido que ir en su busca.

-Ya casi anochece ttebayo.

-Perdimos mucho tiempo gracias a ustedes –gruño Sasuke molesto

-Lamento que les causáramos este problema señor del fuego –se disculpo la Nahual

-No te preocupes, la parada nos sirvió al teme y a mi para recuperar el sueño perdido ttebayo.

-Hn

-Deja de molestar a Aquetzalli flamita –le dijo Sai

-No me digas flamita imitación barata

-Déjense de idioteces –gruño molesto Gaara, quien, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba celoso y es que, desde que encontraron a Sai sentía algo extraño cuando este estaba cerca y un tremendo enojo cuando el pelinegro se tomaba tantas atenciones con Aquetzalli.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí –hablo Fénix para tratar de aligerar el ambiente –Los caballos están cansados al igual que todos

-Si, es lo mejor –la apoyo Ino –Además es peligroso viajar de noche.

-Ja, las amazonas son unas cobardes –se burlo Quirón –no hay nada que temer, deberíamos seguir

-El único cobarde aquí eres tu cara de pony –le dijo molesta la rubia

-Maldita zorra….

-¡Silencio los dos! –hablo molesto Kaseiyo –Escuchen, preparen el campamento, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, ¿Entendido?

-Como sea –dijo el centauro cruzándose de brazos.

Grrr.

-Tengo hambre ttebayo –dijo el rubio menor –Sasuke teme, aliméntame T.T

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo dobe? ¬¬ -pregunto molesto Sasuke

-Ya no nos quedan provisiones –menciono Itachi –tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para ir a algún poblado y reabastecernos.

-Podríamos cazar algo –sugirió Temari

-Es demasiado problemático –hablo Shikamaru –Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana hagamos lo que su majestad sugirió.

-Pero papá Shikamaru yo tengo hambre ahora ttebayo.

-Si el señor del viento lo desea –hablo la Nahual –Yo iré a cazar algo para que coman

-¡¿Enserio?! –le pregunto con ojitos de borrego degollado, ella asintió

-¡Gracias! –la abrazo –¡Eres la mejor!

-No tiene nada que agradecer, mi clan esta para servirle mi señor.

-Yo te acompañare Aquetzalli –le dijo Nefetina –Entre las dos hacemos un buen equipo y podremos traer suficiente comida –la aludida asintió.

-En ese caso –hablo Ino –Yo también las acompañare –Soy una de las mejores cazadoras de mi tribu

-Presumida –murmuro por lo bajo el centauro, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la misma.

-Si, Si, eres la mejor Ino –le dijo el rubio abrazándola –Por eso te quiero, eres la mejor de las hermanas ttebayo

-Hn, usuratonkashi, deja de hacer el ridículo

-No molestes teme.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos ya –hablo la Nahual –La noche caerá en algunos minutos.

-Si –dijeron la amazona y la esfinge a la vez

Las tres mujeres se fueron para cazar algo que comer esa noche, dejando a los demás solos.

-Quirón, Shikamaru, vayan por leña para hacer una fogata –les dijo Kaseiyo

-Que problemático –dijo Shikamaru para luego ir por el encargo junto al centauro

-Los demás levantaremos el campamento.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Después de dos horas, las tres mujeres regresaron trayendo consigo un ciervo.

-Lamentamos mucho la demora –se disculpo Aquetzalli al tiempo que dejaba el ciervo en el suelo, el cual, tenia una profunda herida en la traquea, hecha, seguramente, por un lobo.

-Bien hecho chicas –las felicito Itachi

-La verdad, es que la mayor parte la hizo Aquetzalli –menciono Nefertina.

-Eres genial Aquetzalli –dijo Sai

-Hn, es igual, hay que prepararlo para comer –dijo Gaara molesto

-Yo lo preparare ttebayo

-Ni hablar, con lo dobe que eres lo mas seguro es que termines envenenándonos a todos

-Teme

-Tranquilos –los regaño Kaseiyo

-Yo lo preparare –se ofreció Temari

-Es muy problemático pero te ayudare Temari

-Gracias

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron al alba y se pusieron en marcha, y así, estuvieron en ese viaje por unas semanas, por fin, llegaron a Ponto, solo faltaba buscar a la mujer de ojos y cabello blanco.

-Que hermoso ttebayo exclamo maravillado el ojiazul

Se encontraban en los márgenes de un río, el lugar era tranquilo, el sonido del agua relajante, había un enorme árbol, bajo el, una persona, una mujer, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una tela de color blanco, vestía una tunica blanca con gris, en sus manos tenia una lira, la cual tocaba, dejando escuchar una bella melodía, tan dulce pero amarga a la vez.

-¿Quién eres ttebayo? –le pregunto Naruto quien se había acercado sin que los otros lo vieran, sin embargo no le respondió, simplemente siguió tocando.

-Usuratonkashi, no te alejes –lo regaño Sasuke

La mujer movió la cabeza en su dirección, tenia los ojos cerrados, les sonrío.

-Bienvenidos sea –dijo la mujer sin abrir los ojos –Los esperaba.

-¿A que se refiere con eso? –le pregunto Pegaso.

-Yo soy a quien buscan –dijo la mujer levantándose del suelo

-¿Eres la mujer de cabello y ojos blancos? –le pregunto Sai

-Así es –dijo al tiempo que se descubría el cabello y abría los ojos, revelando la blancura de estos –Mi nombre es _Thalestris_ es un placer

Había algo extraño en esa mujer, como si tuviera un aura extraña, algo que solamente Fénix, Nefertina y Aquetzalli, pero como no sabían que era aquella extraña sensación.

-Es extraño… Es como si estuviera frente a un espíritu maligno –se dijo mentalmente Aquetzalli

-No creo que esta mujer sea lo que dice ser –era el pensamiento de Fénix

-Espero estar equivocada, pero esta mujer tiene una aura maligna, es como estar frente a Seth –pensó Nefertina.

-¿Les sucede algo? –les pregunto la ojiblanca

-No –mintieron.

-La reina Hipólita nos dijo que tu podrías ayudarnos –hablo Shikamaru.

-En efecto, yo puedo ayudarlos –le respondió –Vengan conmigo

La mujer se alejo un poco de ellos, encaminándose a la orilla del río.

-¿Qué te sucede Fénix? –le pregunto Sasuke a la pelirrojo

-Hay algo extraño en esa mujer… Debemos estar alerta

-Su olor es como el de los espíritus –dijo la Nahual que estaba al lado de la pelirrojo

-¿Olor? –pregunto confundido Naruto

-Aun cuando no lo crean, la maldad tiene un olor característico, nosotros los Nahuales, así como otros brujos, son capaces de oler a personas que tengan maldad dentro de ellas.

-Pero mi mamá Hipólita dijo que…

-Seguramente ella no sea a quien buscamos –dijo rápidamente Aquetzalli, no fuera que ardiera Troya –Tal vez sea obra del señor del engaño.

-¿Eso significa que "el" esta enterado de nosotros ttebayo?

-¿Sucede algo? –les pregunto la peliblanca acercándose a ellos –Estas pálido querido –le dijo a Naruto mientras acariciaba su rostro -¿No te sientes bien?

Fue ahí donde Sasuke y las tres mujeres se dieron cuenta de algo, supuestamente, la mujer era ciega, inmediatamente, Sasuke la golpeo en el estomago, alejándola de su rubio.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo su hermano y Kaseiyo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué hiciste esos Sasuke teme?

-Dobe… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo nos dijo el caballo con cerebro de ave?

-Estoy aquí –dijo molesto Pegaso

La mujer de pelo blanco se levanto del suelo, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida.

-Veo que me han descubierto, los felicito, nadie había logrado hacerlo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quien te envió? –la cuestiono Sasuke -¡Responde!

-Soy la persona que acabara con ustedes –les respondió para luego dar un salto y alejarse del grupo –Pilares... Esta será su fin, los acabare en el nombre mi señor.

La mujer se quito el disfraz, revelando su verdadera apariencia, poseía alas de murciélago, su piel era gris, su cabello aun era blanco, sus ojos eran rojos (iris y pupila) como dos carbones encendidos, sus manos y pies eran como garras, poseía una larga cola como de lagarto, unos cuernos adornaban su frente y unos colmillos su boca

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –pregunto Sai

-Una gárgola –le respondió Fénix –Tengan cuidado

La primera jugada del antiguo quinto pilar estaba hecha, ¿Serán capaces de salir victoriosos de este encuentro?

_Continuara..._

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero que les guste el capitulo n-n

Youkosaiyo: ¬¬ Aunque hubiera sido mejor con lemon

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Eso será mas adelante ya deja de molestar

YoukoSaiyo: Si quieren que adelantemos el lemon manden muchos reviews nn

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Tramposa


	9. Descubriendo parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.- Descubriendo parte I.**

La gárgola lanzó un zarpazo hiriendo a Ino quien se había interpuesto entre la criatura y Naruto para protegerlo, cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose un costado en el que no paraba de salir el vital líquido.

-¡Ino! –gritó el rubio antes de lanzarse a la gárgola con una esfera de viento que se arremolinaba en la palma de su mano, sin embargo, la gárgola logró esquivarlo sólo para recibir de lleno un ataque combinado de Gaara y Sai, matándola en el acto.

-Ino, ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto sumamente preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un rasguño –la verdad era que la gárgola le había herido gravemente y en esos momentos perdía mecha sangre, si continuaba así, terminaría muriendo desangrada.

La rubia se encontraba en el suelo aun con una mano en el costado luego de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, se desmayó.

-¡Ino!

-¡Sai, rápido cúrala! –le pidió Temari.

-Pero… -Sai estaba un poco temeroso pues aun no podía controlar sus poderes al pleno y podría terminar matando a la rubia en vez de ayudarla.

-Sai, tu puedes hacerlo –le aseguró Aquetzali –Lo has hecho antes, solo tienes que confiar en tu poder.

El señor del agua suspiró pesadamente, pidió que le trajeran un poco de agua para posteriormente meter su mano en esta, al sacarla el agua permaneció al rededor de su mano moviéndose como si de gelatina se tratara, la colocó en la herida la cual comenzó a desaparecer a medida que el agua lo hacía, hasta hacerlo completamente, pero aun así la amazona no despertaba.

-¿Estará bien? –pregunto Pegaso preocupado.

-Si, sólo necesita descansar –le respondió Sai para luego respirar cansadamente.

-Nosotros también necesitamos descansar –habló Minato cargando a la joven amazona en sus brazos –Además necesitamos encontrar un lugar cómodo para ella.

-Lánzala al río y se acabó –dijo Quirón con veneno antes de ser lanzado por una fuerte corriente de viento que lo hizo caer.

-Quirón mas te vale tener cerrada la boca si no quieres terminar carbonizado –lo amenazó Sasuke ,lo que se hizo ganador de una de las sonrisas del rubio que lo hizo sentir muy feliz por alguna razón.

-¿Qué te sucede Aquetzali? –le preguntó Sai al verla con una expresión seria y algo ausente.

-Es mejor buscar refugio, rápido –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Pegaso que al igual que los demás estaba confundido por la expresión de la morena.

-Se acerca una fuerte tormenta –respondió la chica.

-¿Estás loca? No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo –le reprochó el centauro.

-Además, ni siquiera estamos en época de lluvias –agregó Pegaso.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… -habló la pelirroja –Debemos buscar refugio.

-¿Tu también Fénix? –se quejó el centauro –Bien busquemos un refugio pero yo estoy seguro que será una perdida de tiempo –dijo –Ya verán que ni una sola gota caerá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora después un gran temporal se dejó venir, por suerte, todos se encontraban bajo la protección de un refugio creado por Gaara, era como un enorme iglú hecho con tierra pero por lo menos mantenía secos.

-¿Decías algo Quirón? –le dijo Fénix quien no pudo evitar burlarse de la desgracia del centauro quien se encontraba afuera, mojado hasta la médula.

-No molestes –gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no dejan que entre ttebayo?

-Él fue el que dijo que no llovería y que por ningún motivo estaría bajo el mismo techo que una amazona –le respondió Ino quien ya se encontraba como nueva.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por el dobe –le dijo el azabache para luego lanzar una esfera de fuego a la fogata para avivarla mas –Él puede soportar un poco de agua.

-Quirón entra, si sigues con tu terquedad lo único que conseguirás va a ser pescar un fuerte resfrío –le dijo Minato obligándolo a entrar.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que dijo el centauro antes de acercarse a la fogata.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir –sugirió Shikamaru.

-No podemos bajar la guardia ahora que "él" sabe donde nos encontramos –dijo Quirón en tono serio.

-Pero tampoco podemos movernos, al menos no hasta que la lluvia se calme –mencionó Aquetzali.

-Hagamos guardia, de esa forma todos podremos descansar –sugirió Temari.

-Yo hare la primera guardia –habló Pegaso.

-Yo la segunda –dijo Fénix.

-Es mejor que sean dos los que cubran cada turno –aconsejó Shikamaru.

-Entonces, Pegaso y Fénix harán la primera guardia, después Minato y yo haremos la segunda –dijo Itachi.

-Shikamaru y yo haremos la tercera –dijo Temari.

-Tsk que problemático.

-La ultima la haremos Aquetzali y yo –habló la esfinge recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la aludida.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo vayamos a dormir –dijo Minato

-¿Y nosotros qué? –se quejó Quirón y la amazona al mismo tiempo.

-Quirón si quieres puedes hacer guardia con Pegaso y conmigo.

-Pero tu Ino debes descansar –le dijo la Nahual.

-Pero, ¿Y nosotros? –se quejó Naruto –Nosotros también queremos hacer guardia ttebayo.

-Ustedes necesitan descansar –le dijo Itachi –Sus poderes deben estar al pleno por si "él" aparece.

-Pero…

-Naruto, descansa ahora que puedes, porque mas adelante tal vez no podrás –le dijo Minato.

-Está bien ttebayo –dijo ya resignado.

Acabado el tema todos se fueron a dormir, bueno, menos Pegaso y Fénix quienes eran los primeros para hacer guardia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas después, Minato e Itachi realizaban la segunda ronda, ambos estaban serios, mirándose el uno al otro por el rabillo del ojo, desde que se encontraron nuevamente, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar.

-Itachi/Minato –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose tontos.

-Tú primero –le dijo el pelinegro.

-Itachi yo… Hace mucho que quería confesarte algo pero… -suspiró –Creo que he sido un cobarde –el pelinegro lo miró confundido, si había algo por lo que Minato se caracterizaba era por ser un guerrero fiero y sin temer por nada ni nadie –Yo… ¡Dioses! Que difícil es decirlo –dijo mirando al cielo como pidiendo ayuda divina.

-Minato, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Esto… -el rubio ahorró palabras, tomó a Itachi por ambos lados de la cabeza atrayéndolo en un beso demandante, hambriento, lleno de deseo y amor reprimido durante tantos años, beso que Itachi no se resistió, al contrario, si bien en un principio le sorprendió, inmediatamente comenzó a responder, abriendo su boca para que el otro metiera su lengua y explorara su cavidad.

Finalmente y para su desagrado se separaron a falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos.

-Te amo –pronunció finalmente el rubio antes de ser abrazado por el otro quien le susurro al oído un "yo también"

Esa noche, una nueva pareja nació, pero aun faltaban dos más, pero no se desesperen, aun quedaba mucho viaje para que esas parejas que se rehusaban a aceptar sus sentimientos cambiaran y se confesaran, pero por el momento, dejamos a esta pareja desfrutar de sus besos y caricias.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	10. Descubrimiento parte II

Capitulo 7

**NOTA PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN ACAPULCO**

**Lizerg-chan**: Hola!!, antes de iniciar este capitulo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a todos los que vivan en Acapulco, pues, se abrirá un nuevo negocio de venta de anime, llamado GUERREROS X, propiedad mía, que se encuentra ubicado en Aquiles Serdan 20 Loc. 5 Virgilio Uribe. Si vienen por Cuhahutemoc tiene que por el callejón que esta mas delante de la funeraria Manzanares (frente a una lonchería que esta cruzando la calle)

**YoukoSaiyo**: Ahora, GUERREROS X, no solo vende original, también son precios considerables n.n

**Lizerg-chan**: Así es, además no solo venderemos, posters, mantas, series (ese si abra copia al igual que original), CDs, muñecos, bandas, accesorios, etc., también abra para los amantes de los vehículos a control remoto y peluches de animalitos (bueno, eso mas adelante y sobre pedido)

**YoukoSaiyo**: Y a la enana se le olvido mencionar que también venderemos Pocky!! Como el que muchos personajes del anime comen (por ejemplo en Onegai Teacher)

**Lizerg-chan**: Les anexamos el link del croquis, no olviden quitar los espacios.

http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums / ff34 / Apolos-Kibaku / CROQUIS . jpg

AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC n-n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7.- Descubrimiento parte II**

La lluvia aun se mantenía tan fuerte como cuando inicio y no daba indicios de acabar pronto.

-Tengo hambre ttebayo –murmuro el rubio menor seguido de un ridículo de su estomago.

-Dobe... –murmuro el azabache pero el sonido de su propio estomago lo interrumpió.

-Jeje, creo que la flamita también tiene hambre –se burlo Sai.

-Cállate copia de cuarta –gruño Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Sai –lo llamo Naruto –Tu elemento es el agua, ¿Por qué no haces que la lluvia pare ttebayo?

-Ustedes son poderosos, pero no son dioses –le dijo Minato –Sus poderes vinieron de la naturaleza, sin embargo no pueden interferir con ella.

-Nefertina –la llamo Sai –Tú eres una diosa, ¿Verdad? –ella asintió -¿Tu podrías detener la lluvia?

-Soy hija de Horus, no tengo ninguna relación con el agua... lo siento –Sai suspiro para luego ver a su amiga con ojos de cachorro.

-Aquetzalli si es capaz.

-Lo siento Sai, pero yo sola no tengo el suficiente poder –el pelinegro bajo la cabeza –Sin embargo si podría salir a buscar algo para comer.

-No, es demasiado peligroso salir con esta lluvia –habló Fénix.

-Especialmente por que hace apenas unas horas recibimos un ataque –agrego Itachi –Lo mejor es que esperemos a que pare la lluvia.

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, hasta que Pegaso, movió las orejas de un lado a otro para luego levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede ttebayo? –le pregunto el rubio quien estaba junto a él.

-Hay alguien afuera –respondió Aquetzalli para luego tomar la forma de un jaguar y salir.

-Fénix –la llamo Nefertina, la aludida asintió.

-Quirón, Ino, protejan a los chicos –habló Fénix.

-No será necesario Fénix –habló la nahual ya en su forma humana, venia con alguien mas, estaba totalmente cubierta, ambas totalmente empapadas a causa de la lluvia.

-¿Quién te acompaña? –pregunto Sai, el recién llegado coloco una mano en el hombro de la morena, dándole a entender que ella se presentaría, se quito la capucha revelando la blancura de sus cabellos y ojos.

-Mi nombre es Antianira –hablo la ojiblanca –Es un gusto estar ante ustedes... hijos de atlantis.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú y no un esbirro de "él"? –le pregunto Gaara con el seño fruncido.

-Si Aquetzalli la trajo es por que ella es de confianza –habló Sai en tono seguro, confiaba en la princesa azteca con su vida.

-Pues yo lo dudo –dijo Sasuke, quien se encontraba frente a Naruto protegiéndolo discretamente como el que no quiere la cosa, la peliblanca cerro los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Era de esperarse del pilar del sur, ¿Es acaso que todos los señores del fuego están hechos con el mismo molde? –aquello hizo que el rubio soltara una risita –No te preocupes, Sasuke hijo de Mitsuri o mejor dicho... Mikoto –Aquello hizo que Minato e Itachi abrieran los ojos de par en par, nadie, ni siquiera lo miembros mas cercanos a ambas familias reales conocían los verdaderos nombres de los pilares.

Pero ni tiempo les dio de reaccionar cuando el centauro tomo su espada y lanzo un certero golpe a la mujer, sin embargo, esta lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Guarda tu espada centauro –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad –Yo no estoy en contra de ustedes.

-Tu sola te has descubierto –habló el aludido –No eres ciega.

-Lo estoy... pero no necesito ver para saber lo que hay a mi alrededor.

-Antianira –habló Ino –Si tú eres a quien buscamos... entonces eres una amazona, por lo tanto debes saber...

-Sobre el código –concluyo con una sonrisa –Hipólita tiene razón, la pequeña Ino piensa en todo.

-¿Conoces a Hipólita? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Es mi hermana menor, joven Shikamaru –dijo –Se que aun no me creen –admitió –Naruto, mi hermana te dio algo hace algunos años, algo que solo tú y ella comparten.

-¿Es verdad eso, Naruto? –pregunto Minato, aunque ya estaba convencido de que era a quien buscaban quería una prueba más, este asintió.

-¿Y que es eso? –pregunto Sasuke en tono entre molesto y celoso.

-No es de tu incumbencia ttebayo –le respondió Naruto haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el seño y que los otros pensara MUY mal a causa del sonrojo del rubio.

-Aunque haya acertado en eso –habló Gaara –Yo no confió en ella.

-Le aseguro mi señor que ella no es sirviente del señor del engaño –hablo finalmente, la nahual.

-¿Tu que opinas, Fénix? –le pregunto Sasuke.

-Estoy de a cuerdo con Aquetzalli, ella no tiene relación con "él"

-¿Nefertina? –la llamo Gaara.

-Su presencia es como la de una madre, calida y dulce.

-Yo aun no confió en ella –habló Quirón.

-Nadie esta pidiendo tu opinión cara de pony –le dijo Ino.

-Silencio los dos –habló Minato antes de que comenzaran una nueva discusión.

-Los llevare a mi casa –dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-¿Estas loca mujer? –habló Quirón nuevamente –Haya afuera esta lloviendo a cantaros.

-Se detendrá en un par de minutos –aseguro y en efecto, minutos después, la lluvia se detuvo dando paso a un cielo azul y despejado.

-Bruja –murmuro el centauro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mujer caminaba delante del grupo ayudada por un bastón.

-¿Entonces es verdad que es ciega ttebayo? –pregunto con un dejo de tristeza.

-Es verdad que se me fue arrebatada la luz, pero a cambió cosas más valiosas me fueron otorgadas.

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto Sai.

Mis otros sentidos se agudizaron, además... ¿Quién necesita ver lo que se tiene enfrente si puedes ver el porvenir?

Ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño templo donde una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos blancos los esperaba en la entrada.

-Bi-bienvenidos –murmuro la joven en tono tímido –L-los estábamos... esperando.

-Permítanme presentárselas –habló Antianira –Ella es mi hija... Hinata.

-Creí que las sacerdotisas dedicadas a Artemisa permanecían siempre vírgenes –dijo Sasuke haciendo que la ojiblanca menor se sonrojara y la mayor sonriera.

-Hay muchas formas para tener hijos, Hinata es la imagen de mi juventud, con algunas diferencias... además de poseer mis actuales habilidades, a diferencia de mi... ella no es ciega.

-Yo... fui e-esculpida p-por mi ma-madre y-y fue la di-diosa Artemisa qui-quien me dio el so-soplo de vida –respondió sonrojada.

-Hinata –la llamo una voz masculina desde dentro del templo –Sabes que no debes... madre... –era un joven de largo cabello castaño. Piel clara y ojos blancos, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca.

-Ah, Neji, me alegro que estés aquí –dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa –Ellos son nuestros invitados... los pilares.

-¿También es tu hijo? –pregunto Pegaso.

-Así es –respondió –Neji, ¿Puedes llevarlos a sus habitaciones?

-Si madre... síganme por favor.

-Hinata, prepara algo de comer para nuestros invitados por favor.

-S-si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las habitaciones habían sido repartidas de la siguiente manera, Minato e Itachi en una habitación con solo una cama (algo que les agrado) Shikamaru y Temari en otra igual, Sai y Gaara en otra con dos camas al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, Fénix, Nefertina, Aquetzalli e Ino en otra, mientras que Pegaso y Quirón compartían el establo, una vez descansados y aseados, se dirigieron al comedor donde ya los esperaba Antianira y sus hijos.

-Espero que las habitaciones fueran de su agrado –habló la peliblanca.

-Si, gracias –respondió Minato.

-Pues a mi no –gruño Quirón -¿Acaso tengo cara de caballo o que? –se quejo.

-La verdad es que si –se burlo la rubia amazona.

-Cállate perra...

-Lo siento centauro –los interrumpió la peliblanca –Pero a pesar de ya no vivir entre mis hermanas, muchas de las costumbres aun permanecen arraigadas –el aludido gruño nuevamente para luego comerse un trozo de carne de un solo bocado.

-¡Esto esta delicioso! –exclamo Naruto –Hacía mucho que no comía esto ttebayo.

-Es cierto –lo apoyo Ino –Ya extrañaba esta comida.

-En verdad es muy buena –agrego Aquetzalli -¿Qué es?

-Es carne de caballo –respondió Neji.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –dijo Itachi, el cual, al igual que Gaara se veía un poco enfermo.

-También hay jabalí y estofado de venado –dijo la peliblanca.

-No venimos aquí a descansar –habló Sasuke en tono molesto –Venimos por que al dobe le dijeron que tú podrías ayudarnos.

-Paciencia joven Sasuke –dijo la peliblanca en tono tranquilo –responderé todas sus preguntas –Incluso aquella que tu corazón desea saber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez terminaron de comer, la peliblanca los llevo a una habitación vacía, en el suelo, en medio del lugar estaba un pentagrama dentro de un circulo.

-Ustedes se encuentran en una pelea sin sentido... –comenzó a hablar la peliblanca –No saben por que razón el quinto señor cambio, ni por que sus padres, familia y gente murió...

-¿Y tu si? –pregunto Temari.

-Si lo sé –dijo –Pero no seré yo quien se los explique.

-¿Entonces quien? –pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Ahora lo verán –la peliblanca se coloco en el centro del pentagrama, dándole la espalda al grupo, junto las manos a la altura del pecho, poco a poco, una figura se fue formando frente a ella y comenzó a surgir una figura hasta que comenzó a tomar forma.

Tenía el cabello largo, hasta la cadera, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus alas eran de color amarillo claro y ligeramente luminosas, en su frente había una joya del mismo color, sus ojos eran amarillos y su cabello color plata.

-¿Quién se atreve a perturbarme? –pregunto el hombre en tono neutro.

-Soy Antianira, sacerdotisa de la diosa Artemisa y antigua reina de las amazonas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –pregunto, su voz sonaba triste, melancólica -¿No es suficiente castigo estar condenado al mundo de las almas perdidas?

-¿Por qué razón te encuentras ahí ttebayo?

-Por mi arrogancia.

-Quinto señor –habló la peliblanca –Muéstranos la razón por la que tu y los que te precedieron se volvieron en contra de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué gano yo mostrándoles mi deshonra?

-Tu descanso.

El espíritu lo medito unos segundos.

-Esta bien.

El lugar se ilumino por completo cegando al grupo y transportándolos a un enorme salón, decorado elegantemente decorado con exquisitos cuadros y bellas estatuas que parecían tener vida propia.

-No puede ser... –hablo Minato muy sorprendido –Estamos...

-En casa... –agrego Itachi sin poder ocultar su desconcierto y asombro.

_Continuara..._


	11. Descubrimiento III

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- Descubrimiento III**

-¿El palacio? –habló Temari en tono sorprendido -¿Cómo es posible?

Los atlantes mayores estaban sorprendidos tenían sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, la felicidad los embargaba, estaban en casa, pero por otro lado sabían que eso solo eran sombras del pasado lo que les hacia emerger el corazón.

Mientras, los más jóvenes y sus acompañantes se encontraban deslumbrados por la belleza y perfección del lugar.

Las estatuas y pinturas que adornaban el lugar eran exquisitas, parecía como si tuvieran vida propia.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Sai.

-Estamos en el palacio de Atlántida –respondió Temari, aun sin poder salir de su asombro.

El grupo guardó silencio al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

-¡Tenemos que escondernos! –exclamó Quirón.

-No es necesario –habló Antianira –Estos son solo las sombras del pasado, ellos no pueden vernos, pero nosotros si.

Dos mujeres hicieron su aparición en la habitación, una era una mujer de alas blancas y largo cabello negro, la otra fue reconocida por el grupo.

-¿Fénix? –habló Sasuke mirando a la aludida.

-Esa fue mi última visita –le respondió la pelirroja mirando a su "yo" del pasado, quien lucía como una anciana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte mas tiempo –habló la pelinegra._

_-Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó la pelirroja –Pero mi muerte esta cerca y tengo que regresar a mi hogar._

_-Lo entiendo –le dijo con una sonrisa –Espero que pronto regreses._

_-Así lo haré –aseguró._

_-Iré por los pilares y Diana, estoy segura que ellos querrán despedirse._

_-Lamentablemente no puedo esperar mas, espero me perdone._

_-Comprendo –sonrió –En ese caso yo les daré tus saludos._

_-Gracias majestad –le dijo convirtiéndose en un ave de fuego que salió volando por uno de los grandes ventanales._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hay que seguirla –dijo Minato al ver que la pelinegra comenzaba a moverse.

La siguieron por el lujoso pasillo hasta que se topó con el quinto pilar.

_-Aru, es una pena que llegaras tarde, Fénix acaba de irse _–le dijo la pelinegra en tono melancólico.

-_La veré la próxima vez_ –le respondió secamente, casi molesto, retomó nuevamente su camino dejando a la pelinegra con la palabra en la boca.

-_¿Pero qué le sucede?_ –se preguntó confundida.

El grupo siguió al quinto hasta una de las terrazas, ahí extendió sus alas y levantó el vuelo.

-Debemos seguirlo –dijo Itachi extendiendo sus alas.

-No es necesario que muestre sus alas aquí príncipe Itachi –habló la peliblanca ocasionando en el aludido sentimientos encontrados al escuchar ese titulo para referirse a él –En este lugar somos algo así como fantasmas –y para probarlo dio un pequeño salto, pero la gravedad no la regreso al suelo, como era lo normal, permaneció flotando, los otros la imitaron.

Siguieron al peliplata hasta las afueras de Esparta, manteniéndose en las alturas miraba a las personas, mientras robaban, mataban, violaban, en fin cometiendo tantas bajezas, pero cada vez que era testigo de cada una de ellas, agitaba sus alas y la joya en su frente brillaba haciendo que las personas cambiaran completamente, si eran groseras, se volvían amables, si eran crueles se volvían dulces, en fin, cualquier sentimiento negativo se volvía positivo, una vez terminó, se dirigió a otra ciudad y luego a otra, y así hasta el atardecer cuando decidió regresar a Atlántida, aunque no esperaba encontrarse a uno de sus compañeros en la puerta de su habitación, esperándolo.

-_Aru _–habló el pilar en tono molesto, era una joven pelilila de ojos rojos, por el color de sus alas y joya, el grupo dedujo que se trataba del pilar de fuego.

-_No estoy de humor, Kairos_ –le dijo el peliplata en tono de molestia.

_-Últimamente, eso no es novedad_ –dijo la mujer con ironía –_Sabes bien que no debes salir de Atlántida._

-_No eres mi madre _–le soltó molesto.

-Y no pretendo serlo –le respondió –Pero te recuerdo que eres nuestro líder y como tal debes poner el ejemplo, sabes perfectamente que esta prohibido que nosotros salgamos de Atlántida –el peliplata frunció el ceño.

_-¿Por qué mejor no vas a molestar a Chloe, Cora o Ajax y me dejas tranquilo de una maldita vez?_ –le dijo azotándole la puerta en la cara.

-_¡Aru!_ –le gritó la mujer golpeando la puerta –_¡Entiende que lo que estas haciendo es muy peligroso, si sigues haciéndolo terminaras por corromperte!_

-Cuanta razón tenía –comentó el quinto sobresaltando a la mayoría, de pronto todo se volvió negro y el peliplata apareció delante de ellos.

-¿Por qué razón lo hacía, señor del engaño? –le preguntó Aquetzalli, sacandole una sonrisa melancólica al aludido.

-Atlántida era un paraíso en donde la paz era absoluta, vivíamos como los dioses deberían vivir –mencionó –No me parecía justo que solo nosotros disfrutáramos de ese paraíso, por eso es que comencé a purificar a los del exterior…

-Pero no pudiste con tal cantidad y terminaste por ser corrompido –afirmó la ojiblanca.

-Si, mientras más energía purificaba, mas deseaba y mientras más conseguía más me corrompía, hasta que finalmente me volví contra mis hermanos.

El escenario cambió nuevamente, esta vez se encontraban en el aire; abajo, la ciudad de Atlántida ardía, los cuatro pilares se encontraban alrededor del quinto pilar, formando una barrera luminosa, los gritos desgarradores del peliplata, finalmente, su cuerpo quedó atrapado en un enorme cristal, acabando finalmente con la amenaza, al menos por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo comenzó a despertar lentamente, miraron el lugar donde se encontraban con algo de confusión, ¿había sido solo un sueño?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola, si que este capitulo no se trato de nuestros adorables personajes, pero como compensación en el siguiente capitulo se descubrirá la pareja SasuxNaru y GaaxSai, además de lemon de Minadita, bueno me despido, sayonara n-n


	12. Descubrimiento IV

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, GaaxSai, MinaxIta y ShikaxTema

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 09.- Descubrimiento IV**

Al despertar se encontraron en la parte más alta del palacio; frente a ellos estaba el enorme cristal que era el corazón de Atlántida y prisión del quinto señor.

-¿Porqué aun continuamos aquí? –habló Temari. Estaba tan confundida como sus compañeros, ¿No se suponía que ya les habían mostrado todo?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta; pues en ese momento, dos personas hicieron su aparición; uno de ellos era un hombre de largo cabello negro y extraños ojos grises, la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello azul, ambos con bellas alas blancas.

-Nagato… -dijo Itachi abriendo los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Nagato? –repitió Sasuke -¿Quién es él?

-Nagato era el hermano menor de nuestro padre –respondió el mayor –Ella –señaló a la mujer –Era Konan: su esposa.

-¿Cómo habrán logrado burlar la seguridad? –La voz de Minato se escuchaba preocupada, al igual que su mirada.

Los menores miraron a los mayores; ¿Por qué se notaban tan preocupados?

El hombre se acercó lentamente al cristal, quedando a un metro de distancia. El cuerpo del quinto había desaparecido y ya solo quedaba su piedra y poder.

-Vigila la puerta –le ordenó a la mujer. Ella asintió; sacando una hermosa espada de hoja tan blanca como el marfil.

-No puede ser… -dijo Minato; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y temblaba ligeramente -. Él fue quien…

-No. Esto es una simple broma –dijo Itachi mirando a la peliblanca -¿No es así? –sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza. Todo lo que habían visto y veían eran las sombras del pasado; cosas que no podían cambiar ni ser manipuladas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios del hombre; por muchos años había investigado al último quinto señor; mientras más investigaba e investigaba más creía en sus ideologías; aunque no tanto con su método; él creía que solo había un camino para lograrlo: Para hace que todos vivan en paz; primero debían pasar por un gran sufrimiento.

Levantó una de sus manos con claras intenciones de tocar el cristal que parpadeaba cada vez con mayor intensidad; como los acelerados latidos de un corazón.

-¡Detente! –gritó un hombre de largo cabello blanco y el recién llegado.

-Ah, Jiraiya –habló Konan colocándose entre su esposo –Es un placer verlo –dijo con falsa alegría.

-Nagato, Konan, deténganse ahora mismo –les ordenó -. No tienen idea de lo peligroso que es el quinto.

-Por el contrario… maestro –habló Nagato mirando el cristal con una sonrisa sádica –Es usted quien no sabe nada del quinto. Sus deseos de crear un mundo de paz…

-Sus intenciones tal vez fueron buenas, pero su manera de proceder era…

-La correcta –lo interrumpió –. Para que las naciones se unan y vivan en paz; primero deben pasar por un gran sufrimiento –dijo ya a centímetros de su objetivo.

-¡Detente! –exclamó intentando pasar a Konan, pero ésta no se lo permitió. La peliazul lo atacó con la espada y él solo podía esquivar los ataques, no poseía arma alguna.

Nagato aprovechó la distracción para tocar el cristal que lentamente lo fue tragando hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

La habitación se iluminó cegando a los presentes; cuando se hubo apagado fue posible apreciar a un hombre alto de cabello rubio con toques en naranja, sus alas se habían tornado de un tenue color amarillo y una piedra del mismo color se había formado en su frente.

-No… -murmuro Jiraiya.

-Tú serás el primero –murmuró Konan antes de hundir su espada en el pecho del mayor; aprovechando su turbación.

-¡Abuelo! –gritó Minato; intentando tocarlo con desesperación mientras el hombre se desangraba lentamente.

La habitación volvió a cambiar regresándolos al mismo lugar del principio.

Minato se encontraba de rodillas, sus ojos estaban nublados con las lágrimas que luchaban con escapar, golpeó el suelo, maldiciendo.

-Minato… -lo llamo Itachi ayudándolo a ponerse de pie ante la mirada preocupada de los otros.

Jiraiya había sido uno de los pilares; pero también, su abuelo, maestro, confidente y amigo. Su muerte había dejado una gran herida en el corazón de Minato; ver su muerte tan solo había servido para que su auto control se viniera abajo.

-Hermano… -lo llamó Naruto. Él, al igual que los demás, comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Estoy bien –les aseguró.

La peliblanca les recomendó irse a descansar. Ahora que conocían el rostro de su enemigo; ya solo restaba que aprendieran a controlar sus poderes y unos cuantos detalles más.

-Es mejor que disfruten la calma antes de la tormenta –pensó Antianira, cerrando los ojos, mientras el futuro se hacía presente en su mente: un futuro en el que cuatro parejas disfrutaban de su amor.

_Continuará…_


	13. Descubrimiento V

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaa, MinaxIta y ShikaxTema

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Descubrimiento V**

Minato estaba sentado en la rama más alta de un árbol, sus alas estaban extendidas para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

Aquellas visiones que el primer quinto señor les mostro aun lo atormentaban. Siempre había guardado la esperanza de encontrarse con su abuelo, pero ahora… aquella pequeña luz se extinguía como una vela castigada por el viento.

—Minato… —lo llamó Itachi, el pelinegro se mantenía frente al aludido suspendido en el aire — ¿Quieres hablar?

El rubio no respondió. Itachi lo miró con preocupación, valiéndose de su posición se acercó al mayor para darle un delicado beso en los labios; ante esto, Minato lo atrajo en un abrazo obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas.

—Gracias… —le susurró antes de besarlo.

Mientras tanto; Sasuke se encontraba frente a Antianira, la mujer estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesita redonda y una silla extra.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? —le sugirió la sacerdotisa —Todo aquello que deseas preguntarme requerirá de mucho tiempo.

El pilar del sur gruñó por lo bajo antes de sentarse frente a esa mujer que lo confundía y ciertamente lo volvía loco.

—El viento y el fuego están relacionados… —comenzó la mujer —. Tus sentidos debieron decírtelo la primera vez que viste al joven Naruto.

Sasuke comprendía lo que la mujer decía; la primera vez que había visto al rubio, su cuerpo parecía arder como el mismo fuego que controlaba y sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

—El fuego y el viento se complementan —comentó Antianira —. El fuego es poder… es salvaje, hambriento y solo sabe destruir —Sasuke tan solo asintió; él mejor que nadie conocía al temperamental y orgulloso fuego —, por otro lado el viento es libre, grácil e indomable; es quien permite que los seres continúen con vida, pero así como el fuego, puede ser caprichoso y demostrar su furia asesina.

— ¿Esto nos lleva a alguna parte? —cuestionó con fastidio y molestia.

—Si… debes comprender la conexión entre ustedes antes que cualquier otra cosa —dijo con tranquilidad. Sasuke frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos antes de comenzar a replicar.

—Lo sé perfectamente —gruñó —, sin el viento el fuego simplemente se extinguiría, depende de él para sobrevivir y crecer.

La verdad es que no le gustaba saberse dependiente de nadie pero era la cruel y dulce verdad; sin el aire, el fuego simplemente se extinguiría.

—Todos los elementos están relacionados —habló nuevamente la ex reina —, ningún elemento es más importante que el otro, todos se necesitan para mantener el frágil equilibrio.

Antianira continuó explicándole cada elemento y su papel en el delicado equilibrio.

—Cómo los elementos que ustedes representan; están destinados a permanecer unidos —dijo con parsimonia —; amor, amistad, hermandad, esos lazos los mantienen juntos a ustedes y a todos aquellos descendientes de pilares.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Antianira sonrió dulcemente, se acomodó el cabello tras una de sus orejas antes de proseguir —Tu hermano y el hermano del joven Naruto –así como ustedes –, están destinados a amarse —Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa —, sin embargo, aquel destino no llegara si no peleas por él —Antianaria colocó los codos en la mesa, unió las manos para descansar ahí su barbilla —. ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar por ese amor? ¿Lo amas? —Sasuke asintió con la seguridad impresa en todo el rostro.

—Si —dijo con seguridad. Antianira sonrió.

—Entonces, señor del fuego… —habló nuevamente —tu lucha debe iniciar ahora o de lo contrario, el viento podría soplar en otra dirección alejándose de ti permanentemente.

Sasuke no comprendía del todo, pero decidió no preguntar. Se levantó de su silla y abandonó la habitación en busca de su otra mitad.

Mientras tanto; Sai, Gaara, Aquetzalli y Nefertina se encontraban a unos metros de la casa. El pelinegro y su buena amiga la náhuatl, se encontraban ejercitándose un poco siendo observados a lo lejos por el pelirrojo y la esfinge.

—Si te gusta deberías demostrárselo —habló la criatura sin recibir respuesta —. Insultarlo no hará que se dé cuenta.

—No me gusta ese idiota —gruñó el pelirrojo. Nefertina miró al cielo, seguramente preguntándole a alguna deidad el por qué ese pelirrojo era tan cabeza dura.

—Entonces deben ser imaginaciones mías —comentó con sarcasmo —. Gaara te conozco desde que estabas en pañales y puedo darme cuenta de lo celoso que te pones cuando Aquetzalli está cerca de Sai o éste le pone atención.

—No estoy celoso —gruñó sin mirarla; su atención estaba fija en la pareja que en esos momentos hablaba y reía como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratara.

—Claro que lo estas —afirmó Nefertina —. Tienes la misma expresión que ponías cuando Itachi y yo estábamos juntos.

—No estoy celoso —recalcó el pelirrojo. Nefertina dejó escapar un suspiro. Era inútil tratar de convencer al señor de la tierra para que aceptara sus sentimientos. Miró a la nahuatl esperando que tuviese más suerte.

El señor del agua y su amiga estaban sentados en el pasto descansando un poco después de su duro entrenamiento.

—Extaño nuestro hogar —comentó Sai mirando al cielo —. ¿Crees que podamos regresar pronto? —la chica miró a su amigo un poco confundida.

— ¿Es que no estás cómodo con los otros señores? —lo cuestionó. Sai dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

Desde que todos se habían reunido; el señor del agua se sentía desplazado. Todos tenían hermanos que los querían, mientras él estaba solo. Debía admitir que sentía ciertos celos del pelirrojo pues desde que se habían encontrado, Temari solo le presentaba atención a él. Deseaba tanto volver al pasado.

—Quisiera que las cosas fuesen como antes —dijo el pelinegro ocultando su rostro entre las piernas. La morena lo miró con congoja, se acercó a él y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

—Si queremos regresar a casa debemos acabar con el señor del engaño —le susurró la chica.

— ¿Tú nunca me dejarás? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Aquella expresión le destrozó el corazón a Aquetzalli, eran pocas las veces que había visto triste a Sai, pero todas tenían el mismo origen: soledad.

—Estaré contigo hasta que los dioses me lo permitan —le aseguró. El pelinegro le sonrió agradecido —. Sai, tú sabes que no estás solo —le dijo la princesa azteca —. Hicimos un juramento de hermandad, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si —sonrió el aludido —. Tú, Tleyotl, Tlilmiztl y los demás… incluso el señor Netzahualcóyotl son mi familia.

La nahuatl asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi familia es mejor que la de Gaara —Aquetzalli sonrió ligeramente. Con que las sospechas de sus nuevas amigas eran ciertas.

—A ti te gusta el joven Gaara, ¿verdad? —no hubo necesidad de una respuesta, el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba —El agua y la tierra están destinados a complementarse.

—Yo no le intereso a Gaara —Aquetzalli suspiró pesadamente; se acercó a él y besó su mejilla de tal forma que cualquiera que los estuviese viendo desde lejos pensaría que se besaban.

Un ligero temblor se dejó sentir del cual solo Aquetzalli se percató. La nahuatl sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que el señor de la tierra los estaba espiando.

— ¿Qué tal si comprobamos que lo que dices es cierto? —Sai la miró sin comprender pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba plenamente en ella.

Aquetzalli le sonrió sentándose en las piernas de su amigo, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose lo más que podía a él.

—El señor de la tierra nos está observando —le susurró al oído simulando jugar con éste.

— ¿Estás segura? —ella asintió mirándolo al rostro antes de unir sus labios con los del moreno en un simple contacto.

Gaara estaba al límite del autocontrol, en el momento en que la chica se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro y ese beso que compartían tan apasionadamente fue para él como la misma fuerza de la naturaleza. Extendió sus alas, lanzándose contra la nahuatl; la golpeó con una roca que la lanzó algunos metros distancia en un estrepitoso choque.

— ¡Aquetzalli! —gritó el pelinegro corriendo en su auxilio.

Gaara apareció entre ambos amigos; sus alas permanecían extendidas dándole un aspecto amenazante.

—No vuelvas a tocarlo con tus sucias manos, zorra —habló Gaara mirando a la nahuatl que trataba de reponerse del golpe.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?! —le gritó un histérico Sai — ¡Pudiste matarla!

Mientras ambos discutían; Nefertina se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla. Por suerte ella había reaccionado justo a tiempo y el golpe no le había dado de lleno.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella asintió, aun algo descolocada. La esfinge la ayudó a sentarse mientras la examinaba cerciorándose que no tuviese ningún hueso roto.

—Creo que me he pasado —comentó algo adolorida. Ambas miraron a los dos chicos; el pelinegro le gritaba infinidad de cosas al pelirrojo quien solo se mantenía quieto.

Aquetzalli jamás había visto a su amigo tan enojado y Nefertina nunca se hubiera imaginado lo celoso que Gaara podría llegar a ser. Aquella combinación podría ser peligrosa.

— ¡Suficiente! —los interrumpió Aquetzalli para evitar alguna tragedia. Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de la esfinge —Actúan como niños.

— ¡Casi te mata! —chilló Sai señalando a Gaara acusadoramente, el aludido se hizo el desentendido.

—Gaara solo actúo por celos —habló Nefertina en tono divertido ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del aludido.

—Es verdad —lo apoyó Aquetzalli con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sai pareció calmarse, miró al aludido intensamente antes de preguntar:

— ¿Es cierto? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Gaara no contestó, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada negándose a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses —dijo Nefertina a Aquetzalli rompiendo el incomodo ambiente. La nahuatl tan solo asintió.

Cuando estuvo seguro que estaban solos, Sai se acercó más al pelirrojo hasta quedar a escasos dos pasos.

—Aquetzalli es mi hermana… —comenzó Sai.

—No lo es —le cortó el pelirrojo —. Esa mujer ni siquiera es de nuestro pueblo —Sai frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

—Aquetzalli es mi hermana, nos criamos juntos, compartimos momentos felices y tristes —habló con molestia. —Ella, Tleyotl y Tlilmiztl, el señor Netzahualcóyotl y los demás son mi familia —dijo con el ceño fruncido —. Ellos me cuidaron y me enseñaron lo que era el calor de una familia.

—Temari fue quien te crió —repuso el pelirrojo. Sai no pudo negar esa gran verdad, suspiró para tratar de calmarse.

—Ella fue como una madre —aceptó —, pero todos ellos fueron mi familia.

Gaara cerró los ojos, dispuesto a irse y olvidar el tema. Era obvio para él que Sai estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Abrió los ojos nuevamente al sentir algo cálido en sus labios; lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: ¡Sai lo estaba besando!

— ¿Porqué me besas? —le preguntó confundido después de romper el beso.

— ¿Yo te gusto? —le contestó con otra pregunta.

Gaara sonrió por primera vez en su vida; acercó sus labios a los de Sai y lo besó con amor y cariño.

No solo se gustaban, no solo sentían atracción el uno por el otro; se amaban, se querían y deseaban estar juntos así como los ríos lo están de la tierra y las rocas.

_Continuará…_


	14. Descubrimiento VI

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaa, MinaxIta y ShikaxTema

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Tortura, contiene mitología griega, egipcia y mexicana

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Descubrimiento VI**

Naruto había acompañado a Neji al río a pescar algo para la cena. El joven señor del viento pronto descubrió en el castaño un amigo; no es que el rubio no estuviese conforme con todos sus amigos pero todos ellos eran hijos de dioses (en el caso de Pegaso e Hipólita), mujeres guerreras (las amazonas) y Shikamaru, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Sasuke y los otros que comenzó a tener amigos de su mismo sexo aun así ellos eran como él, en cambio, Neji carecía de poder alguno pero tenía inteligencia y una personalidad interesante.

— ¡Atrapé uno! —chilló Naruto con el pez aun moviéndose en la punta de su lanza. Neji sonrió de medio lado. Era de esperarse de alguien que había sido criado por Hipólita.

—Eres bueno en esto —gracias a Naruto había logrado atrapar más peces de los usuales… esa noche habría un festín —. Los dioses están de nuestro lado hoy.

El rubio le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La verdad no creía mucho en que los dioses influenciaran en la vida de los mortales; de lo contrario, ellos se hubiesen encargado del quinto pilar cuando se volvió malvado.

—Regresemos —dijo Neji con los peces al hombro. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Se quedaría un rato más disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar, además el agua estaba perfecta para tomar un buen baño.

Cuando se supo solo, se despojó de todas sus ropas y entró al agua, fresca y cristalina. Hacía ya un par de meses que no disfrutaba de un baño a solas en mucho tiempo y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las palabras de Antianira resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, llegando al punto de casi volverlo loco.

_**Tu lucha debe iniciar ahora o de lo contrario el viento podría cambiar de dirección alejándolo para siempre del fuego.**_

No, él jamás permitiría que el rubio se fuese de su lado, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo siempre a su lado.

_**¿Lo amas?**_

¿Acaso no era obvio lo que sentía? ¡Lo amaba con locura! Adoraba todo de Naruto; su cabello tan brillante como el mismo sol, sus ojos tan claros y puros como el firmamento, su piel morena que le recordaba las fértiles tierras de Atenas y esa sonrisa aun más hermosa que el mismo Partenón. Era imposible no enamorarse de alguien como él.

Llegó hasta el río donde aquella chiquilla extraña le había dicho que estaba el rubio… no lo encontró, ni a él ni al otro tipo.

—Tsk —Sasuke se arrodilló a los márgenes del río para beber un poco de agua; fue en ese momento que se percató de las ropas de Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia; escondió las prendas entre los arbustos y con gracia felina escaló hasta la rama más alta de un árbol cercano.

Poco después; Naruto emergió a la superficie. Gracias a los difíciles entrenamientos de Alcmena era capaz de contener la respiración por varios minutos.

— ¡Que refrescante ttebayo! —se dijo el rubio avanzando lentamente a la orilla. El agua estaba realmente agradable.

La vista no podía ser más hermosa: Naruto estaba ya fuera del agua tan solo usando la banda que cubría su frente.

El cuerpo de Naruto tenía varias marcas creadas por fuego y acero. Sasuke frunció el ceño; había visto esas marcas en la mano derecha de Ino; eran los símbolos de las amazonas tatuadas al rojo vivo en la piel morena.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —se preguntó alarmado. ¡Por todos los ancestros! Esto no le debería estar pasando.

Mientras el pobre Naruto se desesperaba creyendo que tal vez la corriente se había llevado su ropa. Sasuke estaba del orgasmo ¡Y no era para menos! Naruto tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que fácilmente rivalizaría con el dios Apolo…

¡Suficiente! Ya no podía soportar más; bajó del árbol asustando al rubio quien por auto reflejo se metió al agua.

— ¿Qué te sucede, dobe? —le preguntó en tono burlón. Daba gracias a la capa que siempre usaba y que en esos momentos ocultaba su pequeño problemita.

—Na-nada ttebayo —respondió hundiéndose hasta el cuello.

—Deja de jugar y regresemos —lo regañó dándole la espalda y dando algunos pasos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— ¡Espera! —gritó levantándose de golpe volviendo a sumergirse de la misma forma cuando la ojinegra mirada se poso sobre él.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el enojado aunque por dentro se moría de la risa.

—Yo… no puedo salir —respondió desviando la mirada, lo que evitó que se percatara de la sonrisa burlona del azabache —… no encuentro mi ropa ttebayo.

Por un momento, el señor del fuego se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, suspiró pesadamente quitándose la capa y ofreciéndosela al rubio quien la aceptó inmediatamente.

—Yo buscaré tu ropa, dobe

—Gra-gracias —Sasuke fingió buscar la ropa del rubio hasta llegar al arbusto donde la había ocultado.

—Eres tan dobe que no te habías percatado donde dejas tus cosas.

Naruto hizo un puchero antes de arrebatarle sus prendas al azabache; soltó un pequeño estornudo.

—Ponte la ropa —le dijo en tono de orden. Aunque por dentro se sentía decepcionado —. Encenderé una fogata —Naruto asintió sonrojado, se alejó del azabache para poder vestirse en privacidad.

El fuego danzaba hipnóticamente con aquel sonidito chispeante producto por la madera, era ciertamente agradable. Sasuke amaba el fuego; podía pasar horas mirándolo sin descanso. Había algo mágico en una fogata, algo que hacía que incluso el señor del fuego se sintiera protegido; quizás era por algún instinto heredado de los ancestros o por saberse controladores de tan poderoso elemento; cualquiera que fuese la razón, le daba a Sasuke una gran paz.

—Gracias —habló Naruto sobresaltando al azabache. Le extendió la capa pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Quédatela hasta que te seques —Naruto nuevamente le agradeció. Se sentó a su lado, estaba nervioso por alguna extraña razón que él no llegaba a comprender.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Naruto habló.

—Mamá Hipólita y yo solíamos acampar cerca del río —comentó sonriendo —. Una vez seguí a un ciervo con el que jugaba y me perdí —Sasuke rodó los ojos —. Papá Shikamaru estaba preocupado y me buscó por todos lados al igual que mis hermanas pero yo había caído al río y me arrastró corriente abajo —Naruto suspiró melancólico —. Me lastimé la pierna… creí que moriría pero en ese momento apareció mamá Hipólita ¡Ella es increíble! Es capaz de rastrear hasta una hormiga ttebayo.

Sasuke se sentía celoso de esa mujer, ¡Ni siquiera era de su misma raza! ¿Por qué al rubio le importaba tanto?

— ¿Estás enamorado de esa mujer? —preguntó sin mirarlo. A Naruto le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

—Sí —respondió inocentemente. Sasuke sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría… ya el viento había cambiado —. ¿Tú no amas a la mujer que te crió? Hipólita es mi madre después de todo.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza; él siempre vio en los reyes de Atenas nada más que simples instrumentos, nunca como padres y ellos siempre lo vieron como el "hijo de los dioses".

— ¿Te sucede algo, Sasuke? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¿Por qué consideras a Hipólita como tu madre, cuando ella ni siquiera es una atlante? —lo cuestionó tratando de cambiar el tema.

Naruto frunció el ceño. No entendía que tenía que ver el que Hipólita y él fuesen o no de la misma "raza".

_**De donde vienes no importa… lo importante son los sentimientos de las personas…**_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Shikamaru cuando él le había preguntado si era correcto llamarle madre a Hipólita y hermanas a las amazonas.

—Nuestros padres eran los anteriores pilares y murieron a manos del quinto —habló Sasuke nuevamente.

—Lo se —respondió Naruto con seriedad —. Mi madre… y también mi padre murieron junto con toda Atlántida —aceptó melancólico —, pero también Hipólita y Shikamaru son mis padres por que ellos fueron los que me criaron y me amaron.

Sasuke no entendía nada; él jamás recibió palabra de aliento o alguna muestra de cariño de parte de las personas a quien llamó "padres" por todos esos años.

—No lo entiendo —admitió —, realmente no lo entiendo.

Naruto lo miró con tristeza. Lo abrazó para sorpresa del azabache quien correspondió poco después. Sasuke se separó ligeramente; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro. Naruto estaba sonrojado e intentó separarse pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, al contrarió afirmó aun mas el contacto.

—Naruto… —susurró tan sensual que haría perder el aliento a cualquiera.

Sasuke se fue acercando lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de Naruto quien (después de recuperarse de la sorpresa), contestó prolongando el beso convirtiéndolo rápidamente en uno apasionado.

El rubio fue empujado delicadamente al suelo, sin romper aquel contacto. Sasuke metió una de sus manos por debajo de las ropas del ojiazul, sobresaltándolo.

—Sasuke —lo llamó temeroso, rompiendo el beso.

—Te amo —dijo antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

¿Sus oídos lo estaban engañando? ¡¿Sasuke en verdad lo amaba?! ¡Por todos los ancestros! Debía estar soñando, era imposible que alguien como Sasuke criado en una familia de nobles atenienses se fijara en alguien como él; un chico criado en el bosque con animales salvajes.

Al sentir la duda del rubio, Sasuke dejó de besarlo para mirarlo directamente. Aquellos ojos negros mostraban un brillo de amor infinito pero con cierto toque de temor. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle, él también lo amaba, lo amó desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo también te amo —dijo antes de ser él quien lo besara.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se percataron de la presencia de Pegaso e Ino que tan pronto se dieron cuenta de la tierna escena se alejaron. Ambos merecían algo de felicidad antes de que la batalla en la que tal vez uno o los dos perecerían, iniciara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Antianira sonrió dulcemente ante las escenas que los dioses le permitían ver. El fuego y el viento, el agua y la tierra, unidos nuevamente por la voluntad de Afrodita.

—Disfruten del regalo de la diosa del amor mis queridos amigos por que pronto la oscuridad se cernirá sobre todos nosotros —dijo como si los pilares se encontraran frente a ella —. Su destino está mas cerca de lo que creen…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Ya nuestros queridos Sasuke y Naruto están juntos.

Youko Saiyo: XD y haciendo cositas muajajajaja

Lizerg-chan: *///*

Youko Saiyo: Muy pronto saldrá nuestro villano muajajaja

Lizerg-chan: *w* Hasta la próxima


End file.
